Captured Heart
by AxOforever
Summary: What if Anakin had won the battle on Mustafar? Instead of killing Obi-Wan, Anakin captures him. Now in the possesion of the Empire, Obi-Wan must fight to stay alive. Will he escape? AU, slash in later chapters.
1. Turn of Events

**Okay…so…yet another new fic. I'm sorry for people who want an update on one of my other fics. But this wouldn't let me go! It all started with some note passing in biology with my friend Kya….**

**Kya: Hey, how's the fanfiction writing going?**

**Me: Okay, but I can't think of any more ideas for a new fic**

**Kya: What about one where RotS actually happens?**

**Me: Naw, I like the happy ending types.**

**Kya: I dare you to make one where Anakin is evil.**

**Me: But they must be in love! **

**Kya: Bad guys can fall in love. Double dare!**

**Me: But they need to be together and Obi-Wan has to be alive and not old!**

**Kya: Then make it that way.**

**Me: If this fails, I'm blaming you.**

**So, here you go, Kya! Huggies! Oh, and if the fighting part doesn't match up with the actual film, then sorry. I don't have the natural talent to write EVERY line and move they make/say. Also, the POV switches between Obi-Wan and Anakin so that's why sometimes Anakin is Vader and Obi-Wan is just Kenobi. I'm pretty sure you can guess which POV it is then.**

Darth Vader stared coldly at Kenobi, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. The foolish Jedi had no idea what he'd gotten himself into—had no idea how powerful he was. Even now, after what seemed like hours of fighting, he hadn't surrendered to Vader, even though it was obvious his strength was failing. _He's always been like that,_ Vader thought as he easily parried another of Kenobi's blows, _Stubborn as always. _

Their 'sabers crashed and sizzled, two brilliant blue beams of deadly, beautiful energy clashing to see which was superior. Vader found it amusing that he was using the very same moves and techniques Kenobi himself had taught him. Ironic—Kenobi had fought so hard to have Anakin become a Jedi, and now Vader would destroy him for it. Pathetic. Those weak minded fools should have realized what he was capable of the minute he set foot in their blasted temple.

Kenobi sliced down toward him viciously, nearly catching him off guard. Vader responded just as ferociously, placing a neat kick to his ribs. He was rewarded by a sharp flinch and a wheezing breath, although he was slightly disappointed to find his former Master still fighting. What would it take to kill this one already? Though Vader had to admit, he was still quite a sight. Even with tiny black spots burned on his tunics from the sparks of fire flinging up towards them, his hair rumpled and out of place, and sweaty from their battle, Kenobi was still the epitome of cute…

_Kriff!_ Vader swore silently. He had thought he'd gotten over the long-suffering crush of his Master ages ago. _He isn't worth it._ _He is a weak, stupid, idiotically adorable…STOP IT!_

Vader lashed out, thrusting his hand forward and curling his fingers around Kenobi's neck. He smirked as Kenobi gasped and dropped his lightsaber, trying frantically to claw Vader's hand off his throat. Vader crushed his hand tighter, wanting to see the light leave those blue-grey eyes, choking him just as he had done to Padme moments earlier…

_No! Don't think about her; she betrayed you, you and your child! She's a traitor! _His fingers constricted further.

Obi-Wan thrashed his head wildly while grasping at Anakin's hand, trying to wrench his fingers off of him. Black spots danced in front of his eyes; Anakin split into two, then four; his lungs burned, craving the air he was so harshly being denied. He couldn't die now, not when he still had to fix this, fix his mistake, not when Padme and her child still needed his help—and not by Anakin's hand. Obi-Wan raised his eyes to Anakin's, desperately hoping he would find mercy in the blue depths he knew so well. But there was nothing. There wasn't a trace of compassion there, no kindness in the—Force, help him—cruel golden gaze he was met with.

There was nothing left of the Anakin he knew.

"Ahh…An—Anak-kin!" Obi-Wan choked out with the last bit of breath he should have conserved. He prayed to the Force Anakin would hear him, and for a moment, it seemed to work. Anakin's eyes flashed blue; a look of startled confusion crossed his face as his grip loosened just a bit and he took a tiny step back. Obi-Wan took full advantage of it and started to pull Anakin's hand away from his throat, gasping for air. But Anakin realized what was happening; his eyes returned to the sickly yellow color as he slammed Obi-Wan's head against a control panel with all the pent up rage he had been keeping inside—for the most part.

Vader snickered at the pitiful look Kenobi gave him—it was almost like he expected _sympathy_ from him. How charming. The foolish Jedi actually thought he had a chance against him? Pathetic.

Obi-Wan collapsed on the ground when Anakin let him go. He was too weak to move, even as he sucked in lungfuls of hot, ashy air that felt so cool against his sore throat. His vision became blurry as Anakin placed a booted foot on his chest, keeping him from moving—not that he could anyway. Still, he struggled weakly under Anakin's heavy weight—he couldn't give up, no matter how discouraged he felt.

_I've failed you, Anakin, _Obi-Wan sent through their still-active bond, _I'm so sorry._

Anakin leaned down close, so close that Obi-Wan could see his reflection in those golden, merciless orbs. "You should be." He sneered as Obi-Wan's world faded into the darkness.

A smug grin played around the edge of Vader's mouth. Finally, _finally_, after so many years of knowing he was the superior to his simple minded Master, who did nothing but hold him back, he was now the one on top—literally. The pupil was now the Master. And it felt so _right_.

Vader glanced down at the unconscious Kenobi and lit his lightsaber. It would be so easy; one simple slash to the throat or stomach and he would be rid of the only thing standing in his way. He raised his lightsaber…and found he couldn't do it. Vader growled at himself, furious that even though he'd won the battle against Kenobi, he couldn't even properly do away with him. His saber was mere inches from Kenobi's chest—but something told him not to do it. Maybe it was just that he though this death would be far too painless. Or perhaps it was because he was about to kill the man who'd raised him for most of his life. Or possibly, he may have still had feelings for his former Master….

No, that last one was definitely not an option. Obi-Wan was too cold and emotionless to ever feel something anyway. Besides, Padme was the only one to have ever really held his heart…Padme!

Vader quickly looked out the tall transparisteel viewport to see the Naboo cruiser heading into orbit. Threepio must have been piloting the ship. For a moment, Vader thought of heading after them—she was his _wife_, for Sith's sake. Wasn't he supposed to do _something_?

No. She had betrayed him, and his love for her died that day. Let her die along with their child, if she must. He was a Sith lord; he didn't need petty affections anymore.

_Then I should just kill him already._ Vader mused as he stared thoughtfully down at Kenobi, _It would be far easier than letting him live. I can't very well let him go, who knows what he'd do against the empire? But I can't kill him. _

Then a new idea struck him. Vader pulled out a set of binder cuffs and snapped them onto Kenobi's wrists before slinging him over his shoulder. It was rather ironic—only mere days ago he'd been in a similar situation, with far different motives. An amused smile flickered over his lips as Vader headed up the ramp of his ship, loaded Kenobi in the cargo hold and then started the engines. Vader punched in the coordinates of the Sith base his Master had told him about, wondering if he had just made a mistake.

**First chapter, done! Yay! I've been mulling this over all day since yesterday and now here it is! Not over yet (duh) though. Anything you want to see in the next chapter? Romance? Angst? Some other thing? Review and let me know! Or...just review anyway. Please? I give you cyber cookie?**


	2. Awakening

**Here we go, chapter two! Again, Anakin's POV is when he's called Vader and Obi-Wan is Kenobi, Obi-Wan's is where they're normal. Ok? Ok.**

Obi-Wan groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness._ Kriff,_ what was a bantha doing in his head? Ugh, and why was his bed so hard?

His eyes blearily snapped open, and he found himself lying on a cold metal floor in what looked like a holding cell. Obi-Wan groaned and tried to sit up—immediately regretting the action as his head pounded and his vision swam. Force, what had _happened_? He felt like he'd been thrown into a nest of gundarks—and unfortunately, it wouldn't have been the first time.

Obi-Wan slowly—_carefully_—pulled himself into a cross legged position, though he swayed dizzily while sitting up and leant against the cool barren wall. Raising one hand that he belatedly realized was chained to the other to his temple, Obi-Wan studied his surroundings. It wasn't the most impressive cell he'd been in; smooth metal grey walls on all sides, harsh white lighting above, a metal bunk jutting out from the far wall low to the ground, and a rather disappointing lavatory area. Quite boring, in his opinion. Obi-Wan shivered from the cold air coming in from the ventilation system and felt heat rise to his cheeks as he saw that he was in nothing but his white undershirt and standard blue undershorts.

How uncivilized.

He must have been captured by separatists again—pity. Who knew how long he'd have to wait before Anakin came to his rescue…

Anakin.

Memories from Force-knew-how long ago came rushing back in an instant—eliminating Grievous, his clones turning on him, finding the holo-recording of the temple killings, fighting Anakin, being choked, being knocked unconscious as his former padawan's face loomed above him, sneering. _Oh, Anakin, _he thought as tears burned the back of his eyes, _No, this isn't the time. You have to remain strong. _But it was hard to stay strong when the boy he'd considered his own for so long had been so intent on killing him. Obi-Wan winced as one hand drifted up to his throat unconsciously brushing the hand shaped bruise on his neck. He jumped as his fingers touched something cold and metal. Obi-Wan hurriedly traced his fingers over a smooth, seamless metal band around his throat.

Kriff. He had a bad feeling about this…

His suspicions were confirmed as he reached out to the Force and felt nothing answer. Obi-wan groaned; a Force-prohibitor band. With his luck, it almost certainly doubled as a shock collar. Wonderful.

Obi-Wan briefly wondered why he was still alive; if the battle on Mustafar had meant anything, then Anakin by all means should have killed him when he had the chance. Perhaps Sidious wanted to torture him for information on remaining Jedi before slaying him.

Oh, joy

* * *

"Lord Vader, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Vader sighed and glanced about the room. The Sith base was much smaller than the Jedi temple, but nevertheless impressive. High blackish-red stone walls rose around the compound, watch towers on top. A tall spire rose in the middle, fairly excluding power on the dark planet. The inside was a different story. Crumbling stone walls and ceilings laced with durasteel support beams, metal control panels placed randomly throughout the rooms, limbs, heads and jewels missing from the daunting statues of fallen warriors and Sith lords placed backwards or filled in with durocrete models. Someone had obviously tried to fix the place up, and had either given up or died while trying. It didn't make the temple any less remarkable.

Vader continued to stare out the red-tinted windows that made the entire seem drenched in blood—a fitting scene, considering the bloodshed a few days before. The few Jedi who had survived Order 66 and captured were being kept in the lower holding cells. Most of them had already been disposed of, after being tortured for information on the remaining Jedi. Some had complied after a few hours; others had chosen to die immediately. Only one had survived this long…

"Vader?"

"Yes, my Master?"

Sidious stared at him quizzically. "Are you certain that keeping Kenobi alive is a wise decision?"

No, he wasn't. It was taking far too much effort to convince his Master of something he wasn't even sure of. And Vader was fairly convinced the decision would come back to bite him in the bantha eventually. There was just something about the idea of killing him that put Vader's stomach in knots…

"Yes," he said, turning to the Sith Lord, "I am sure. If nothing else, then he deserves to suffer as he made me."

Sidious nodded. "A sensible choice, considering all that has happened. I agree, my apprentice. Kenobi should pay for what he and the Jedi have done."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

_Whoever tried to rebuild the temple must have started with the holding cells,_ Vader mused as he strode through the long hallway. The prison area was by far the most modern part of the whole base, with cells similar to the ones on Coruscant or a cruiser. Clone troopers guarded occupied cells containing the remaining Jedi—few in between as they were. Vader's black cloak swirled about his boots as they thudded against the floor in quick procession as he headed towards the cell furthest from the entryway. The two troopers defending his desired location straightened and saluted as he stopped before them. Vader could practically see them quaking nervously in their armor.

"Leave us." Vader said quietly, turning to one clone. Both nodded and marched off, joining one of the other pairs. The Sith lord fixed his cloak before palming the activation panel, stepping into the small quarters as the door whooshed open.

Kenobi kept his eyes closed as he entered. Vader smirked; the coward couldn't even look him in the eyes now that he was more powerful. He remained silent, waiting for the other man to speak first. Finally, jut a she was sure nothing would happen, Kenobi opened his eyes and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"I suppose I should count myself lucky," he said in the quiet, lilting voice he had always used when dealing with someone less than pleasant, "The great Darth Vader has chosen to visit my humble prison cell. What an exciting opportunity."

Vader smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Your lack of diplomatic skills disappoints me. What happened to the great Negotiator?"

"He died along with the presumed Chosen One." Kenobi said, ice blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Who said he was dead?" Vader questioned, an amused smile flickering over his lips, "I am still the Chosen One, Obi-Wan, though my perspective has changed. I have brought peace to this new empire where war once ravaged it"

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "By killing hundreds of your friends and colleagues?"

"The Jedi deserved what they got."

"And the children you slaughtered without mercy?"

Anakin began to pace in the cramped cell, looking rather imposing in his new black and red Sith robes. "I spared them from being brainwashed by the Jedi."

"You talk about the Jedi like they were a disease you would try to avoid rather than something you once were. If I recall correctly, I seem to remember you being nearly desperate to become one yourself. Why, you bugged me for weeks on end about when you would get your first lightsaber—"

"Enough!" Anakin growled as his stalked towards him, "Anakin Skywalker was as weak and pathetic as the rest of the Jedi, and is no longer. I am Darth Vader now, a Sith Lord far more powerful than anything you could ever hope to be!"

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly and leaned against the wall. "So by calling yourself by a different name—one that is by far the most stupid I have ever heard—you are trying to erase who you were? Pitiful, Anakin, just pitiful."

"Don't you dare judge me!" Vader growled, "I'm not the one at fault here!"

" And what exactly have I ever done?" Kenobi growled, glaring at him with an expression that used to have had him cowering in fear.

"Well, for starters, you let Qui-Gon and my mother die!" Vader smirked at Kenobi's expression, knowing he struck a nerve. "Admit it; they were both entirely your fault."

Kenobi was silent for a moment, then nodded. "You are right. Their deaths were my fault, and I have apologized many times for it. But right now, I'm slightly glad they are gone. I would hate for them to see how far you've fallen. How ashamed they would be at you, right now—"

_SMACK!I_

Obi-Wan toppled sideways as the palm of Anakin's metal hand connected with his cheek. He barely had time to register the pain before Anakin grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him close to his face.

"Don't you _dare_ say they would be against me." he hissed, glaring at Obi-Wan with hate-filled golden eyes, "I have done nothing but bring peace to the galaxy, and have done so by wiping out the Jedi. I _am _the Chosen One, and they would be _proud_ of my accomplishments."

Obi-Wan stared back with just as much fury. "If you were truly the Chosen One, then you would have destroyed the Sith, not joined them."

Vader dropped him back to the floor. "The Sith have given me power and freed me from the Jedi's clutches." He growled before heading towards the door.

"You are no more free than I am, Anakin."

Vader slammed the door shut behind him.

**Yay chapter two! I toyed around with this a LOT, but I think it turned out okay. So…not to be a review hound or anything but…would you mind reviewing after this chapter? Please? I would really appreciate it! It would only take like, a few seconds of your time. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Conversations

**I'm back! Thank you everyone who reviewed especially Masterofyaoi. If you haven't already read his/her stories, then you NEED to be because they are so flipping AWESOME! In fact, the story Light in the Darkness inspired this one, so be sure to check that out to—especially if you like Ani/Obi slash pairing.**

**Also, we are going to pretend that Sidious somehow got his face fixed and doesn't look like a freaking melted candle, k?**

The days that followed were not much better for Obi-Wan. His wrists and neck were raw from where the collar and metal rubbed against his skin. There really wasn't much room for him to walk around in his small cell, and the metal bunk was absolutely horrid on his back. Twice a day a clone would open the door and send a tray with a cup of water and a small bowl of what Obi-Wan presumed to be porridge—though porridge wasn't supposed to be as grey or bland as wet durocrete, in his opinion—careening his way with a foot. Most of his time was spent trying to find a way to get the damn Force-prohibitor collar off and being interrogated with blows and torture droids.

He almost never answered—really, he was a _Jedi_, what did they expect?—or he gave them fake information that he prayed wasn't true—oh, a Knight on Mimbam, a Master on Dantooine. But Obi-Wan sometimes answered truthfully. He honestly didn't know if any Jedi besides himself and Master Yoda survived, and he certainly didn't know their location if they did. Obi-Wan sincerely hoped that the few who hadn't received the distress call from the temple had gotten his message to stay away and hid.

Anakin hadn't been to see him since the first night he was conscious. Obi-Wan assumed he was out on an assignment from his _new_ Master, probably rounding up and slaughtering remaining Jedi. Obi-Wan was just fine with him not being there; the last time had made his growing guilt nearly unbearable. It was all his fault, really—Anakin's turning, the murder of hundreds, the Sith regaining control—all because he had agreed to train the little freed slave boy from Tatooine.

His personal feelings didn't help in the least. Obi-Wan had fallen in love with his apprentice when he was eighteen—Force damn it, the boy had been _eighteen_! That alone had been enough to make his cheeks burn with shame. His heart had been broken by Anakin twice now—once when Obi-Wan caught him kissing Padme, the other when he fell to the Dark side. Now, instead of love, all he felt for the boy he'd raised was remorse and dread. And to think, all of this could have been avoided if Qui-Gon had listened to the council for once…

_You and I both know how terrible I am at listening to those old prats._

Obi-Wan jolted upright at the sound of his former Master's voice in his head.

"Qui-Gon?"

_Took you long enough. Hello, Obi-Wan._

"How…where…what is going on?" Obi-Wan asked the air as he looked about the room wildly.

_Let's just say I happened to find a way to communicate with you through the Force, although it was a bit trickier with that collar._

Obi-Wan moaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I must be going insane."

_You are not insane. Disturbed, yes, but not insane._ And there was the sense of humor he so _missed_.

"A sane man does not converse with the dead."

_A dead man does not converse with the sane, yet it is happening at the moment._

Obi-Wan sighed; when Qui-Gon wanted to be right, he usually was. "Master…I'm so sorry…I've failed."

_You have not failed; at least, not yet. There is a way to bring Anakin back, though it will be difficult. You must trust in your feelings if you are to bring him back to the light._

"But—"

_Obi-Wan, listen to me. I haven't much time. The connection is failing. All I can say is this; Anakin will soon give you a choice, and when he does, you _must_ accept. Do you understand?_

"Not really."

_Good. I must go now…but Obi-Wan…I am so proud of you. The fate of the galaxy rests in your hands now._

The voice dissipated, leaving Obi-wan alone with the empty air and his thoughts.

* * *

The blue light glimmered to life, revealing Emperor Palpatine to the viewer. Darth Vader bowed respectfully in front of the flickering sapphire image of his Master.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" he asked gravely, still staring at his boots. Vader had just come back aboard the _Executor_ after ridding Yavin IV of a small band of Jedi survivors when he received word that the Emperor was waiting for him.

"Rise, Lord Vader." Vader did so as he stared solemnly at his Master, "I have just received word that two infant children with a high medichlorian count were found on Naboo."

_Naboo_. The word itself sent Vader's heart thrumming. "Yes?"

"They are believed to be the offspring of Anakin Skywalker."

_What?! _Vader fought to keep his expression from showing the shock he felt, _My…my children are alive? No, Anakin Skywalker's children are alive. They aren't yours. _"What do you plan to do with them?"

"They are a danger to the new Empire. I am sending you to Naboo. Destroy the children, to rid the galaxy of this new threat."

"It shall be done, my Master."

The transmission ended, leaving Vader feeling extremely conflicted. Could he do it? These were Padme's children they were talking about. Padme and his…_no, not yours. Yes, mine. No, Anakin's. But my children…_They were a threat—his Master had said so. If he was a true Sith, he would kill them upon landing. A feeling no Sith should have began to set in; panic.

Vader hurriedly punched in the coordinates into the navicomputer, heading for the one person he knew might help.

**Ok, seriously, it's 1 am and I'm fried. So this is just a filler chapter, not very good, I'll probably fix it later. Next chapter up soon, probably this or next weekend, I promise it will be a LOT better.**


	4. Realizations

** Tip from AxOforever: If I say I'll post something at a certain point, never listen. I'm horrible at time dates and such. Also: I almost always post around midnight or 1 am. So if you follow this story and your email happens to have a little ringtone thing, then sorry if I woke you up. Deal with it. ;-)**

**Big thanks to Masterofyaoi and Grey****silhouette f****or sticking with the story this far.**

His inability to use the Force was unnerving.

The collar around his neck barred him from sensing the guards, or anyone else for that matter, before they arrived in his cell. It was rather unsettling to not be able to feel something that had been there his whole life—especially when he was a captive and needed it most.

Anakin hadn't been back since the first visit. Palpatine had been in his cell once, taunting him about recent deaths of Jedi and how his time would come soon, blah, blah, boring, and blah. Obi-Wan honestly didn't care anymore. He already knew what had transpired—knew that there was no hope for the Jedi now. Anakin knew all the secret bases and escape plans; only a select few Masters would know how to outwit one of their own, especially one who had been one of the best generals in the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan knew Anakin was hunting Jedi down like wild animals; even with the Force-prohibitor, the living Force _around _him shuddered with each death.

So he was surprised when the newly appointed Sith lord stalked into his cell and slammed the door behind him.

Obi-Wan chose to stay in the kneeling position on the floor he was in, eyes closed—he wouldn't give Anakin the satisfaction of seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Advice."

Obi-Wan laughed darkly. "You're a fool if you think I'd help you now."

Anakin was silent for so long, Obi-Wan was sure he'd given up his quest for guidance from him. But yet again, his former padawan continued to surprise him.

"Padme's children are alive. I need your help if they are to survive."

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open in shock, staring critically at Anakin with an unwavering gaze that betrayed none of his thoughts. Padme's children were alive? How? Obi-Wan had seen her being choked by Anakin with his own eyes. He had been sure she'd died along with the child (children, he'd just been informed) she had been carrying. And now the supposed dark lord of the Sith, who had no mercy for the innocent younglings he'd slaughtered, expected him to cooperate and actually _help_ him? After all that he'd done? Obi-Wan didn't think so. But still…there were children's lives at stake.

Padme's children. Padme and Anakin's children, who could be raised without knowledge of their father and the horrible things he'd done, or their mother and the tragic death that had befallen her. Children who may have inherited Anakin's high medichlorian count and possibly save the galaxy?

Maybe the prophecy was referring to another Skywalker…

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan questioned skeptically, though inside his heart was racing with a long-unfelt emotion; hope.

Vader shifted uncomfortably, seemingly still processing the information himself. "Two children were found on Naboo with a high medichlorian count—twins, a boy and a girl. They were found with Padme's sister Sola, who apparently took them in a few days after their birth. The…the Emperor thinks they are a danger to the new Empire and has ordered me to exterminate them."

Obi-Wan snorted. "And why is this a concern after the many children you killed in the Temple?"

Vader glared at the biting remark before uncertainty took hold once more. "They are my children. I…I don't know if I can do it." He was unable to meet the—was that pity?—look Obi-Wan gave him, fighting to adopt the role of Sith lord once more.

Obi-Wan's mind raced. Part of him wanted to let Anakin figure his own way out. Why should he help him after all he'd done? His former apprentice had gotten himself into this mess. There was no reason Obi-Wan had to do anything. But the other part of him was forming a plan. If he saved the children, there might be a way for them to bring Anakin back, or at the very least for them to simply survive. After all, they had done nothing wrong, and it was a Jedi's duty to help those in need, no matter who their parents were. And maybe…

Was this the choice Qui-Gon had told him about?

"Hide them."

Vader scowled at him. "Don't you think I thought of that? The Emperor will sense them."

"Then hide them where he _won't_ sense them." Obi-Wan stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the universe, "The boy—"

"Luke. His name is Luke."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. When had Anakin learned their names? "Alright. Put Luke on Tatooine—with his family. The Emperor will never think you hid him there. And the girl—"

"Leia."

"Yes, Leia. Is Senator Organa still alive?" A nod. "Good. Hide her with him. Alderaan is close enough to Coruscant that Palpatine will never suspect her there. And Bail has enough military forces to protect her well enough if anything should happen."

Vader gave a curt nod and left without so much as a "thank you", leaving Obi-Wan questioning if he had done the right thing.

* * *

The children were hidden. The Emperor didn't suspect a thing. Everything was perfect. So why did he have this feeling of unease?

Darth Vader sighed and stared out the window at the freezing rain pelting the transparisteel pane of glass. Bast castle on Vjun was his new retreat for when he was on break from assignments given to him by his new Master. The castle was dark, foreboding, cold and damp. He loved it. To him, it symbolized everything a Sith should be—dark, ominous, emotionless. The exact opposite of his childish thoughts when he was younger. Perhaps that's why he chose it as his personal fortress.

Vader's thoughts once again trailed back to the day before. Sola had been so unwilling to give up the children, but a lightsaber and a few armed clones were good for negotiating. She had quickly given him two blanket-swaddled _things_ and been on her way back to the house, ignoring her two daughter's questions about their cousins and the dark man taking them away. Vader had been reluctant to palm off the two infants to clones and had brought them to his personal quarters. There, he got his first glimpse of the two children he'd fathered.

Leia. So perfect, so beautiful—the spitting image of her mother. Dark, curly hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes that would make even the most hardened criminal melt under their gaze. She had woken first, and not a single cry had escaped her lips. Leia had stared curiously up at her father, a tiny giggle escaping the delicate little smile she wore. She was calm even as the hyperdrive roared to life and the ship lurched forward into hyperspace. Vader found it hard to walk into the Alderaanian palace and hand her to Bail, who had been wary of him but nevertheless accepted the girl, stating he and his wife Breha had always wanted a daughter.

And then there was Luke, with his blond strands and bright blue eyes. Vader couldn't deny the child looked a bit like himself when he was younger. He had slept most of the way to Tatooine, only waking when his hunger outweighed the need for sleep. Luke fussed and bawled until Vader picked him up. He had stared straight into his father's eyes with an expression that said _Who are you and where is the food? _Luke began wailing again after a few minutes of extremely boring and awkward silence and had remained howling like a wounded animal until Vader used the Force to shut the damn thing up. He had never been good with children.

Beru and Owen had been delighted to see him again, frowning in confusion as he announced he wouldn't be back. The couple (who had been married a few months ago—a little after Cliegg had passed away, apparently) had bombarded him with questions as to where he would be, what happened to the mother and how had he survived the Jedi Purge, but Vader brushed them off easily. He had left the planet rather quickly, without looking back. Though his knees did weaken a bit when Luke whimpered when Vader handed him to Beru, who quickly hushed the newborn.

Vader had reported back to the Emperor with news of the children's deaths and congratulations on the now secured empire, his expression carefully concealing his inner thoughts. Sidious had cackled and bragged over his latest achievements for what felt like an hour before declaring Vader free of assignments and sending him on his way, where he immediately fled to the castle on Vjun.

Even though everything was finally turning out in his favor, Vader couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach. It was almost…nervousness. And Sith lords were _not_ nervous.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Vader found himself back in Kenobi's cell for advice over things he shouldn't have needed guidance for. Sometimes Obi-Wan complied, like when the problem involved innocents at risk. Other times he remained silent, and Vader would scream at him, maybe even landing a blow or two, though rarely he resorted to violence. Whatever the reason, Vader became increasingly aware of his former friend whenever he was in the Sith base. It was rather tempting to talk to him; after all, Kenobi _was_ the only person still _alive_ who had ever cared for him. And no one had ever told him how kriffing _lonely_ being a Sith was. Though Sidious had told him the Sith did not reject the idea of a lover, however discouraged it was a while back.

But he didn't _want_ a lover. He was a Sith; love was below him.

One day, when Vader yet again found himself arguing with Obi-Wan over some Force-damned hostility dispute, one of his comments had made Kenobi do the oddest thing; he had laughed. Not a bitter, mirthless chuckle; an actual rich, lilting laugh, quickly stifled in shamed embarrassment as it was. And Vader began to notice the little things about Obi-Wan, like the faint blush  
on his cheeks and his soft looking cinnamon hair and his adorable nose…Vader swiftly fled the room and dashed up to his personal quarters, running into the 'fresher and splashing his face with cold water. Looking up at the mirror hung on the wall, Vader felt his heart pounding and fluttering in a way it hadn't for so long…

He was falling in love. Again. With the man he for all means should have killed a long time ago.

Kriff.

**Yes, folks, this IS a slash fiction, for those of you who didn't read the slash sign in the summary or the romance genre or the warning at the beginning of the story…if you don't like this pairing but like the story then it's your fault for not reading the warnings. Thanks for all the support so far, please review and let me know how I'm doing, and Merry Christmas and a belated Happy Hanukah or whatever else you celebrate to everyone! I know I'm enjoying my winter break ;-)**


	5. Decision

**Wooh! Next chapter! Yay! …I'm out of things to say in the Author's Note. Bye!**

**Greysilhouette: Yes, Sidious is trying to make the Sith seem better than Jedi by letting him love someone. He eventually figured out Anakin's little crush and does what Sidious does best: Takes advantage of it. And yes, Obi-Wan is still in his underwear. Have you SEEN the prison regulation clothes? Um, NOT flattering. Lol, yeah, Anakin had some tough times keeping his thoughts clean then. ;-)**

**Masterofyaoi: Oh, you'll see what Vader does with Obi…ha. Mwaha. MWAHAHAH! *cough cough* Aw, great, now I sound like General Grievous. Thanks a lot!**

**So, Sidious is trying to still kinda act like that friendly father figure to Vader so he won't like overthrow him or something and stay a Sith. So basically, he'll let Vader do stuff to keep him as his apprentice. Recap: Palpatine is all buddy buddy with Anakin, and has a normal face, so it's basically like he's regular old Chancellor Palpatine…but evil. Okay? Okay.**

"Master…may I ask you something?"

Emperor Palpatine swiveled around in his chair overlooking the Coruscant skyline in his office from which he ruled the Galactic Empire. The former Senate building had been transformed into the new Imperial Palace, certain Senators sent to their home planets and replaced with new members of the Imperial Senate. The Jedi were eradicated, Skywalker's children taken care of, and the strongest Force-sensitive being the galaxy had ever known now served him. Everything was going as scheduled, just as he'd planned for so long. Except for one little snag—

Kenobi.

How was he to have known his apprentice would fall for that damn Jedi? By all means, Vader should have killed his former Master when he had the chance. Sidious had thought the loss of Padme would have been enough to secure the boy's loyalty to him, bound by his infinite rage against the Jedi for causing her death. But now, with Vader falling for Kenobi…that complicated things. At least, it _had_ complicated things, until his devious mind had worked out a solution to this minor problem. Kenobi could be used as a weapon against Vader should his apprentice turn on him. And if he played his cards just right, he could use Vader's personal feelings toward Kenobi to add to the Jedi's suffering….

"Yes, Lord Vader?" Sidious questioned, putting sincere curiosity into his voice—an old politician's trick he'd picked up, "What is it?"

The red and black clad Sith strode from the doorway to his desk, bowing respectfully before taking a seat. Vader leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees.

"I have been thinking about what you said before…about Sith being able to have lovers? That is true, is it not?"

Sidious nodded as if in deep thought, "Yes, unlike the Jedi, the Sith allowed emotional attachments. They were not afraid of such petty feelings as the Jedi were. In fact, the Sith mantra even calls for passion to gain strength. However, most Sith Lords chose not to have a romantic relationship with anyone; they found it took away from their duties or could be used as a weakness. Most preferred pleasure workers instead."

"But it would be acceptable then if…if I were to take a lover?" Vader asked, outwardly calm though Sidious could sense his anxiety through the Force.

Darth Sidious gave him a decidedly cold smile, "Of course, my apprentice. A lover would be most suitable. There is the possibility of an enemy using one against you, although with your power and resources, I doubt they would stand a chance. And granted, even if they got ahold of them, holding a former Jedi such as Kenobi would be rather hard."

Vader jolted upright at the knowledge that his new Master already knew who he had been talking about, but then the shock subsided. Chancellor—_Emperor _Palpatine had always seemed to know those secrets he thought were kept hidden, such as his marriage to Padme. The younger man settled back in his chair, but then a new thought occurred to him.

"He'll never agree to it," Vader said, his worry betraying him for a moment. It was true; Obi-Wan would _never_ be romantically involved with a Sith, especially Vader. They simply had too much history, and Kenobi thought him a monster after the good he had done for the galaxy.

"Lord Vader, you are a Sith now. And a Sith can have whatever they want. You are far more powerful than him; you do not _need_ his consent."

Hook, line, and sinker. Sidious smirked as all doubts his apprentice harbored were washed away by his words. The fleeting moment of weakness had passed; the dark, angry Sith Lord was again before him, grinning heartlessly.

"You are right, my Master." Said Vader, bowing again as he prepared to take off for the Sith base immediately.

* * *

Vader all but charged into his cell, a looked of triumph on his undeniably handsome face. Obi-Wan hadn't seen him since that disastrous day when, to his utter humiliation and horror, he had laughed at something Anakin had said. The Jedi had been afraid Anakin would never return after that little fiasco. He soon learned how wrong he was to fear that

Anakin swaggered over to the metal bunk he was sitting on, an expression of gloating crossing his features as much as the grin that followed.

"You should consider yourself lucky," he smirked, leaning against one wall with his arms crossed, "We've decided to spare your miserable life."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but roll his eyes. His sarcastic tone couldn't be missed, "How fortunate of me."

Anakin glowered at him, apparently not taking a liking to his cheek. "I am serious. Every Jedi in your position have been terminated already. We are letting you alone out of the entire Order survive."

"And what makes me so special?" Obi-Wan sneered, though he was a bit uncomfortable at how close Anakin had gotten. The latter smirked cruelly, and Obi-Wan shivered.

"The Emperor promised me anything I wanted," he whispered, "Sith are allowed lovers. I have chosen you."

Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously, as if he had lost his mind, "You are a fool if you think I'd have feelings for you after what you've done."

Anakin started to grow angry. "You have two options. You can either live with me and be my lover, or you can die. The choice is yours."

The choice is yours…

With mounting horror, Obi-Wan remembered what Qui-Gon had said to him before:

_Anakin will give you a choice…._

_You _must _accept…._

Obi-Wan felt his heart sink with dread as a tiny nudge of the Force imbued with Qui-Gon's Force signature told him that this was the choice he had been talking about, not helping Anakin with the twins as he'd thought. He saw no other way out of this if he were to help Anakin restore balance.

_You _must _accept…_

"I accept." Obi-Wan said reluctantly, praying to every known deity in the galaxy it was the right decision. Anakin smirked.

"Excellent. I thought that would be your choice." He said, chuckling softly as Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped in defeat, "We leave for my private fortress on Vjun in the morning. Be ready."

Obi-Wan gave off a mirthless laugh. "I'll have my bags packed in time." Then he glared at him, and, mustering all the defiance he could, spit out the words, "I'll never consent to what you have planned anyway."

Vader suddenly lunged forward and took Kenobi's lips with his own in a rough, dominant kiss. He laughed softly as he pulled away, amused at Kenobi's stiffened posture and confused yet slightly horrified expression.

"I don't need your consent anymore." he said darkly, staring at the bruised lips he so longed to kiss again. Instead he swept out the door, leaving Obi-Wan truly terrified of what Anakin might do for the first time.

**Okay, short chapter, but I PROMISE I will update tomorrow! I'm serious this time! Also, side note: I don't want to sound pushy or anything but…I can see the traffic graph. I know who follows and favorites this story. So…would you mind taking thirty seconds and reviewing? Please? I know Greysilhouette and Masterofyaoi aren't the only people reading this, besides the guest comments. Thank you!**


	6. Challenges

**So sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter, I was really fried. If the last chapter was horrible then I'm sorry. Again—fried. Recap: Anakin is being manipulated by Sidious, wanted Obi as his "lover", Qui-Gon made him accept; now Obi's his pleasure slave.**

**Masterofyaoi: It's coming, be patient!**

**Lilshady2123: Ok, I did what you said and tried to get about 2,000 words this time. Length is one of my biggest issues**

**Greysilhouette: There's going to be quite a few things Obi's going to have to do; you'll see. Sidious is by far the hardest character I've ever done. It took FOREVER to write that scene!**

Obi-Wan gazed dully out of the cold transparisteel window as the freezing acid rain continued to pelt the glass. The barren, grey landscape seemed to mimic his emotions, as it had since he had first set eyes on the place. The faint glimmer of hope had been shattered; his dream of turning Anakin back to the Light seemed impossible. It had been nearly a month since Anakin had proposed his preposterous idea of Obi-Wan becoming his lover—nearly a month since Obi-Wan gave up the hope of ever escaping the Sith's clutches. Even if he managed to get past the guards, there was nowhere to go. Bast castle was set in the middle of a cold, desolate plain of rocky soil and bitter rain. The harsh nature would kill him faster than the clone troopers would find him.

As he stared out of the window, Obi-Wan's mind drifted off to his memories of the past few weeks…

_The trip there had been rather uneventful—if one counted nearly being crushed by unsecured boxes of ammunition and weapons he had to constantly doge whilst being held in the cargo hold "uneventful". Anakin had met him as he'd been shoved off the frigate, insisting on being the one to show Obi-Wan around his "new home". He had been kind enough to remove the binders from Obi-Wan's wrists, though the Force prohibitor collar had stayed on. Obi-Wan was told that he was allowed to wander about the castle as he wished, but any attempts to escape would result in harsh punishment. _

_Anakin had then led Obi-Wan to his room—a chamber at the very top of the tower—and, after stealing another impassioned kiss from the reluctant Jedi, stated that he was needed on an assignment and left, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the large room. The Jedi Master turned around as the door closed and pressed the door activation panel, only to find it locked. Apparently, he had a curfew. _

_Wonderful._

_Obi-Wan turned around and began exploring the room, his natural curiosity getting the best of him. His new quarters were much larger and far more posh than he expected. An enormous viewport-sized window on one wall gave him an immense view of utter nothingness. An adjoining 'fresher stood opposite the entry door, and a simple wooden table with two chairs sat in the middle of the room. Definitely an improvement in confinement spaces, in Obi-Wan's opinion. There was even a small stack of datapads on the table for entertainment. How nice. _

_Then his eyes landed on the bed._

_The bed was…problematic. Large and comfortable looking, the round sleep couch was probably the most elaborate piece of furniture in the room. Draped with grey silk sheets and thick black comforters, the entire thing was surrounded by velvet red curtains which were currently tied back, meant for privacy. Obi-Wan had no doubt the curtains were so the servants knew not to bother Anakin._

_Obi-Wan sighed and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, where a fresh set of clothes neatly laid out caught his eye. Obi-Wan hurriedly slipped on the simple black long sleeved shirt and trousers, grateful for the warmth they provided from the biting cold of Vjun, although the color palette left much to be desired. It seemed everything in the room was different shades of black and grey, with colorful splashes of red mixed in. _

_In the days that followed, Obi-Wan had found out that a few slaves smuggled into the Republic by corrupted Senators had been freed and taken to Vjun by Anakin to work there. He had first learned of them when he caught a young woman about the age of twenty named Jari placing a bowl of Muja fruit on the table while he slept. The purple-skinned Twi'lek girl had looked terrified when Obi-Wan greeted her from behind, squealing in fright as the older man hurriedly apologized for scaring her. After a few minutes of awkward silence and an offered muja fruit later, Obi-Wan had managed to calm the Twi'lek girl down. Jari had then explained to him how "Master Vader" had freed her and about five other slaves who had been trafficked into Republic space by greedy Senators under the guise that they were handmaidens and servants, and how they now worked for the newly appointed Sith Lord. Jari also stated that she recognized him from stolen glances from her master's holonet channel, and gave the former Jedi Master her sympathy after he shared his own story._

_Jari had apologized profusely for getting so upset, mentioning that she hadn't expected to find anyone but Darth Vader when she was ordered to bring morning meal up to his personal quarters. Obi-Wan had been dismayed to hear the room he had assumed his were actually Anakin's, meaning they would be sharing the quarters…that explained the curtains around the bed._

_The purple skinned girl had introduced him to the other five servants; a young Rodian male named Halar, three humans—two male twins about sixteen years old named Temi and Taymi and silent thirty year old Jek—and a Togruta girl who reminded him of Ahsoka—who was now probably dead at the hands of her former Master. All five of them had given Obi-Wan a look of pity when Jari told them why he was there. They agreed that while Vader hadn't mistreated them, after hearing his story, Obi-Wan was in some deep poodoo. _

The sound of approaching footsteps brought his attention from the window to the door. Obi-Wan frowned; whoever was arriving sounded different from the usual servant droids who came to the quarters this time of night. Perhaps Anakin had returned…his heart sped up as he tried to quell the rising panic. If their last conversation had meant anything, then he was in for a very interesting night.

_I don't need your consent… _Obi-Wan swallowed hard. His heart sank as the door slid open and Anakin walked in, eyes scanning the room for Obi-Wan. The latter refused to turn his attention from the viewport to the newcomer, who had removed his boots and flopped onto the plush bed.

"Hey, you. Been a while," Vader said as he stretched out on the cushions, "Like the place?" He got no response.

"Should I take that as a no?"

"It's cold." Obi-Wan replied in a flat, monotone voice. He wouldn't give Anakin the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

Vader shrugged. "So, it's a change from Tatooine. A little drafty, sure. But the castle is equipped with heating units, not to mention all the bedding. You know," his eyes gained a sly gleam, "it's a little warmer over here, with all the blankets. Better than the window."

Obi-Wan sighed as he saw no other choice. _Let's get this over with_ he thought, slowly getting up and shuffling over to the bed. Anakin grinned as he sat down on the edge, eyes lowered in something close to shame.

"That's better," he purred, slowly climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. The older man felt a wave of despair wash over him as Anakin kissed him, turning his head and squeezing his eyes shut as the Sith began moving down his throat.

Vader felt Kenobi tremble beneath him. "Shh, don't worry. This is a far better punishment than most Jedi receive." he murmured, tracing his lips over Kenobi's collarbone. Kenobi suddenly sprang upwards, struggling to get free of the heavy weight pushing him down.

"What have I done to deserve punishment?" he said through clenched teeth, raising his head to glare at Anakin as his anger over such treatment got the better of him.

"You were a Jedi, and because of that you are now an enemy and a traitor to the new empire. You're lucky I decided to spare your life, with or without any rights."

Kenobi's eyes blazed. "This is something I thought I'd never see; Anakin Skywalker, owning a slave."

Vader's hand thrust forward and caught Kenobi's throat in his grip, shoving his head back down onto the bed. "I don't think you're getting this," he hissed, mere inches from Kenobi's face, "You don't have very many choices in the matter. You can either submit to me, or you can fight back all you want and make this extremely unpleasant. Either way, you are mine."

"So I'm your _pleasure_ slave."

"If that's what you wish to call it. Sith are allowed passion, and while romance isn't favored, they are allowed lovers. _I _can choose whoever I want, whether or not they agree, and that happens to be you. Believe me, there are far worse things I can arrange."

Obi-Wan refused to meet his eyes as Anakin began kissing his neck again, trying to block out what was sure to come next. But Anakin made no other move than slinging an arm around his waist and pulling them both down onto the bed, nuzzling up against his head as he pulled the blankets around them.

"What are you doing?" asked Obi-Wan, honestly confused at Anakin's behavior. One minute he was kissing him like they were about to make love, the next he was snuggling against Obi-Wan as if this was a familiar occurrence.

"I'm sleeping," Anakin replied drowsily, a slight note of amusement evident in his voice, "Should I be doing something else?"

"I thought…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

Vader chuckled, "You thought I was going to use you?" he laughed as the older man flushed pink and nodded, "I'm tired. Perhaps another time." In a slightly softer tone, the Sith added, "I'm not going to force anything like that on you, if that's what you're wondering."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the small spark of relief at his words as Anakin quickly fell asleep. Yet again, the faintest stirrings of hope began—perhaps the Anakin he knew was still there, buried deep behind Palpatine's words as he was. Obi-Wan settled back against the younger man as sleep began to take hold, comfortable even though the situation should have had him feeling anything but. And even though he would deny it himself, there was the tiniest possibility that maybe, just _maybe_, there was the smallest chance that he felt something resembling love. Just _maybe._

** And fin! I told you I'd update by tomorrow…which is today…uh, yeah. And it's the last update I will ever make this year! I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for all the positive feedback from the last one. I find this topic is a very difficult one, because you never know how people will react. If you've been reading this far, I'm so glad you like it!**

**I'll try to update soon, no promises (I still need to come up with the idea for next time o_O) **

**The plea for reviews still stands, because I really want to know how I'm doing with this. Thank you for your patronage! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Dreams & Nightmares

**I'm like, waaayyy late on this update—and it's not even that good. *sigh* Oh well, next chapter will be better, I swear. On to the story!**

_The quiet sound of someone snoring greeted him as he shook off the veil of sleep smothering his senses. Anakin glanced over to the other side of the bed with sleep filled eyes and smiled at the mass of auburn hair splayed out across the pillow. The night had been everything he had ever dreamed of and more; his wildest fantasies come true. His absolutely beautiful former Master had surprised him with a confession of love and desire; desire that the younger man was quick to return. Anakin barely remembered what happened next, his half-awake mind filling him in on the details. He could just scarcely recall the passionate kisses, hands sliding over hot flesh, gasping cries and muffled shouts, whispered words of love and sweet lips pressing against one another's as both men basked in the ecstasy of the night._

_Smiling dreamily, Anakin snuggled up to the warmth of Obi-Wan's body and curled him into his arms, happily nuzzling his hair. The Jedi Master mumbled softly in his sleep and huddled himself against Anakin in an effort to stave off the cold—it was rather chilly for this time of year on Coruscant. Anakin hiked the thick blankets up higher, gently tucking them around his love as he shivered. Posing a loving kiss to his hair, the younger man tightened his hold on the figure in his arms. Unable to deny himself from exploring the enchanting scent of his lover's skin, Anakin kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, traveling down his face with small pecks until he reached something cold and smooth along his neck. Frowning in consternation, Anakin ran his fingers over the cool metal. What in the world was that?_

The answer hit him like a stampede of banthas.

The shock of coming back to reality so quickly had Vader jolting upright in bed, gasping for breath as if he'd just had a nightmare. The Sith Lord suddenly remembered just exactly where he was and what the sleeping form next to him was there for. Vader sighed dejectedly; the dream had seemed so real, he thought it an actuality. Rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes with the heel of his palm, Vader glanced at his chrono and groaned; he was already ten minutes late for the report for his Master via hologram.

He slid out of bed with a muffled _thump_ as his feet hit the carpeted floor, yawning and stretching as he fetched a fresh set of robes. His mind kept wandering to his dream from last night; it had been so pleasant, and it seemed so _real._ A small part of him that he knew shouldn't be there wished it had been. When he came back into the room, the Sith spared a glimpse at the lump under the blankets that was Kenobi.

Almost unconsciously, his feet carried him to the bed, where he sat down next to the blanket swaddled Obi-Wan still snoozing away. Vader couldn't help but smile as Kenobi shifted and the blanket exposed part of his face; the man was just so adorable in his sleep.

He knew he shouldn't feel this way; Force knew Sith Lords didn't deal with these pathetic emotions. Or maybe that was just his Jedi training nagging at the back of his mind. Whatever the reason, Vader was certain he was dabbling in the forbidden. But kriff it, he was a _Sith_ now. He was above everyone else save the Emperor. He should be able to have whatever he desired, rules and emotions be damned! If he wanted his former Master, then stang, he could have him, even if the man didn't feel the same…Vader sighed.

Kenobi didn't love him. He knew that. His reaction from last night had been proof enough. But Vader was set to win over his affections; all in due time, it would happen.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

_Flames licked at the walls as smoke billowed into the air. Shots rang out, mixing with the screams of the dead and dying. About sixty blue and green flashes of light could be seen through the smoke, their numbers decreasing rapidly. Masters and padawans alike fought and died where they fell._

_The Force screamed its protest of this massacre, but no one paid it heed_

_Fear froze him; he wanted to move, to help, to do _something_, but he his limbs were petrified. He tried to cry out in protest, but his voice wouldn't work. Obi-Wan could only watch in horror as clone troopers overwhelmed and gunned down their Jedi commanders._

_Something big and dark blocked his vision; Obi-Wan looked up to see a handsome face he once loved, his eyes a sickly yellow, his lips twisted into a hateful smirk._

Anakin!_ His heart cried, but there was no reaching the cold, anger filled man in front of him. With a sneer worthy of Sidious, Anakin brought down his red blade to slash through his body in a single, terrible stroke—_

Obi-Wan jerked awake with jolt, breathing as heavily as an untrained marathon runner on a thin oxygen planet. His eyes swung wildly around the room as he struggled to throw the sweat-soaked blankets off of him—he didn't want anything touching him, the weight of it was just too much, he wanted it off, _off_. The Jedi somehow managed to free himself from his cloth prison and stumble towards the 'fresher on trembling legs, just barely making it before losing the meager contents of his stomach. As soon as his stomach was purged of all substance, Obi-Wan collapsed on the cold tile floor and took a shaky breath.

It had been nearly thirteen years since he'd had a nightmare this bad—Force, the last time was just after Qui-Gon died. Unless one counted the drug-induced visions he'd experienced after being captured by Ventress on Jabiim, or the few scenes that ran through his mind from the other end of the bond when Anakin was having a nightmare. But _this—_this had been truly terrifying. It only served to amplify the guilt buried deep within Obi-Wan that he hadn't been there to help protect the sacred grounds. The guilt that he was sitting here, in a far better arrangement than most prisoners, while other surviving Jedi and rebels fought—and most likely lost—for freedom, and he wasn't doing anything to help in the least. And the guilt that he let this happen in the first place.

With a couple more deep breaths and a glass of water, Obi-Wan stood up, still quivering violently, opened the door—and screamed.

Qui-Gon was there.

A blue, shimmering, see-through version of his deceased Master was standing in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for him to come out of the 'fresher. He looked exactly the same as he had on Mortis, when Obi-Wan had had the strangest vision of his Master that he was sure meant he was going insane.

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled at him, "Obi-Wan," he said in a greeting. The latter made a few terrified squeaking noises that could only be read as a returned acknowledgement. Qui-Gon gestured to one chair, indicating for him to sit. Obi-Wan slowly made his to the seat, never taking his eyes off the glowing blue specter.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said solemnly, "You are not doing as I said. You are failing miserably at the task I assigned you."

That broke Obi-Wan out of his shock-induced stupor. "What do you mean I'm 'not doing as you said'?" he asked incredulously, "I accepted the offer, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you aren't being very convincing about it."

"Why do I have to be? This wasn't _my _choice, do you really think I want to be in this position?"

"No," said Qui-Gon gently, "But I told you, you must bring Anakin back to the light. So far, you are doing a very poor job of it."

"That is a bit hard to do when all he wants to do is have sex with me!" Obi-Wan shot back, blushing slightly at his words, "I'm his _slave_, remember? How am I supposed to turn him back?!"

Qui-Gon bent closer, leaning spectral hands on the table. "_Love_," he whispered, "Love is the key to turning him. If Anakin can somehow be convinced that _you_ are more important than the Emperor, then he will decide to leave the Sith and kill Palpatine. But if he doesn't…the galaxy is out of hope."

"I doubt there is any way I can convince Anakin of anything like _that_," Obi-Wan pointed out, "And I plan on keeping it this way. But—because I'm not _completely_ rejecting your plan—if there is some evidence that I can persuade him, that he may feel the tiniest shred of emotion other than hate or anger, then I will do as you say."

Qui-Gon's ethereal blue lips twitched into a smirk, "Don't act like you hate the possibility, padawan. I have been watching the both of you for thirteen years; I know how you feel—or felt—about him. Believe me, I wasn't too thrilled about this option either, or when I first found out. Although I am glad you've finally gotten over that Siri Tachi—I always did think she was a bit of a tramp."

"Hey!" Obi-Wan protested with a grin before sobering and sighing deeply, "You do realize what this will require me to do?" Qui-Gon nodded and gave his best try at a reassuring smile.

"I know. Don't worry; it will not be that bad. Besides, the Force rewards the ones who serve it best great."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Then I better be getting one heck of a prize at the end of this," he grumbled as ghost Qui-Gon faded away.

**Whenever Qui-Gon's around, something bad always happens! Bad Qui-Gon! I will try for a speedier update, no promises. Bye!**

**Review, fav and follow please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Lol, I'm suuuuppppeeeerrr late with this one. First there was this dentist appointment and I was all out of it…o_O then my friend revealed this super-ginormous secret, so I was stressing all last week…then I was just being lazy. Sorry! Hope you can forgive me, although I tried to make this a little longer than the others. **

Vader was enjoying himself.

The reactions he received from his captive amused him to no end. Force, but it was just so damn _fun_ to play with his new toy. And that's exactly what he did—played with him, teased him, leaving him constantly unsure of his place. Obi-Wan hated to be touched—_hated_ it, especially by him. So that's precisely what Vader did—a caress here, a kiss there, perhaps a hand placed teasingly low on his back or trailing suggestively over the curve of his ass—it all did the job well. Vader was more than entertained by the sharp flinches and barely repressed shudders of distress given off by his prisoner.

Vader relished the power he had over his former Master, the domination he possessed over the older man. He savored having Obi-Wan under his control, to do with what he wished, at his complete mercy should he choose to show any at all. Of course, he wouldn't actually _harm_ Obi-Wan; he'd already promised that, and he intended to keep it…mostly. It was hard to do so when Obi-Wan's constant refusals only made the Sith want his captive more. But simply _toying_ with the Jedi was a far more entertaining option.

_Ahh, speak of the devil,_ Vader thought as he spotted Obi-Wan heading down the long hallway, eyes glued to a holopad. Vader smirked as he silently snuck up behind the oblivious man, making sure to keep himself hidden in the shadows. The Sith swiftly crept behind his prey and slipped an arm around his waist, chuckling softly as he tensed. Grinning like a nexu on meat, Vader nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of Obi-Wan's neck, and, for the sole purpose of extracting another more prominent reaction, bit down slightly at the junction of Obi-Wan's neck and his shoulder.

Obi-Wan stiffened in disgust as he felt Anakin sink his teeth into his shoulder and wrenched himself out of the Sith's grasp. Vader watched as he stalked off, a satisfied gleam in his eyes and a cold smirk playing at the edge of his lips. He could sense Obi-Wan's anger from a parsec away, and that pleased him. It took a lot to get Obi-Wan all riled up like that, and Vader was delighted to have caused that.

The Sith Lord frowned suddenly, tasting a strange metallic flavor on his lips. Wiping his thumb across the corner of his mouth, Vader raised his eyebrow at the dark red blossom on his black glove. He must have broken the skin.

So much for not harming him.

* * *

Obi-Wan was furious. No, not furious—_livid_ was the correct word here. How _dare _Anakin mark him like that, like he was his property—something Obi-Wan most certainly was _not_, no matter what Anakin believed? More importantly, why did he feel the need to continually touch him? The contact always served to amplify Obi-Wan's feelings of helplessness and loathing whenever he thought of his position here at the castle. He hated that this was his life now, hated Anakin for doing this to him, hated the Emperor for everything he stood for—hated himself for agreeing to this just because he had the foolish notion that Anakin could be saved from the darkness _he_ had failed to sense coiling around his padawan's heart. Obi-Wan reflected bitterly how he must have been too blinded by his jealousy of Padme to see how Anakin's love for her was turning to a dangerous point of obsession. The irony of this was not lost on him.

The Jedi was so focused in his outraged musings that he charged straight into a surprised Jari walking the other direction, causing her to drop the freshly-pressed pile of Sith robes stacked in her arms.

"Oh, dear, I'm terribly sorry," Obi-Wan apologized profusely as he helped the Twi'lek pick up the scattered clothes, "My mind was elsewhere, it seems. My fault entirely."

Jari smiled kindly and stood, "It's fine, no harm done." She tilted her head, leaned a bit closer and peered at his neck with scrutinizing scarlet eyes, "You're bleeding."

"What?" Obi-Wan reached a hand up to his shoulder. His fingers came away glistening red. "Blast. It appears I am."

"Master Vader?" Jari asked, giving him a sympathetic look—she knew all about Anakin's constant…flirtations. Obi-Wan gave her a small smile and shrugged, wincing as the spot on his shoulder throbbed slightly. The purple skinned girl sighed and shifted her arms to adjust the weight of the clothes. "Why don't you come to my quarters and let me patch that up for you? I found some bacta in the supply room that could come in handy."

"Alright then," The Jedi said as Jari led him to her room, both oblivious to the shadow of black and red trailing after them.

Jari's room was small, far smaller than his own—although his was meant to accommodate two and serve as a main room, bedroom and eating space all in one, also including the refresher. It was decorated in the drabbest color of Imperial grey, with only a small dresser, a desk and chair, and a well-polished mirror as adornments. An utterly dreary place to live, although it did match up to Vjun's standards. _Not to mention this is a servant's quarters_, Obi-Wan mused to himself as he patiently waited on the side of Jari's moderately comfortable yet all too diminutive cot as said Twi'lek was sifting about her few possessions in search of a bacta patch. While he waited, Obi-Wan mulled over how close he and Jari had gotten lately. The castle was much too boring a place to spend time in alone when Anakin was on a mission, and he happily accepted the company provided by her and the other servants. Obi-Wan now considered her a personal friend, a feeling he hoped was returned. The other servants were no less kind but more...wary of the former Jedi Master with whom Anakin had taken such a liking too—for they knew from experience that anyone Vader liked was usually bad news. Jari was undeniably more open with him than any of the others, and it was nice to have someone to talk to after the long, miserable days alone in the Sith prison cell. _Anakin_ certainly wasn't much company; kriff, the only thing the boy did was brag about his being a Sith like it was the most important thing he'd ever achieved (yes, positively more important than doing a fly-by of the Council chambers without being reprimanded) and teasing Obi-Wan with flirts that bordered on harassment (not that anyone would actually care if he did so).

"Found it!" Jari exclaimed, gleefully clutching a jar of salve in one hand and a bacta patch in the other, boastfully dropping next to Obi-Wan on the cot and unscrewing the lid. "Careful, it might sting a little." She said as she dipped two fingers into the salve and lightly spread it over the tender skin. Obi-Wan hissed softly at the sudden contact, then relaxed as the cool salve took effect. A bacta patch was gently applied over the damaged area, and he was good as new…or, at least, slightly used. Jari wiper her fingers off on her brown, patched up dress and quirked an eyebrow. "All better?" she asked teasingly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Much, thank you."

"Why do you put up with this?"

That caught him off guard. He hadn't been expecting any more questions referring to what had happened; and he honestly didn't have an answer for it. Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't know, I just do."

"But _why_?" Jari insisted, leaning forward on her elbows, "It's obvious you don't feel the same way, so way do you let him do this to you?"

Why did he let him? _Well, you see, I was told by my deceased Master who appeared to me as a glowing blue ghost that I had to get him to love me…have I mentioned he's supposed to somehow turn good again and save the galaxy?_ Not bloody likely. "I just do."

Realizing she wasn't getting any more information out of him, Jari sighed and changed the topic to something more…friendly? "How 'bout them podracers?" The snort of bubbling laughter was enough to satisfy her curiosity, at least for now as she decided to just enjoy his company.

And then it was just the two of them in the dimly lit room, smiling and chatting amicably, completely unaware of the envious golden eyes gazing at them with a murderous intent. Vader watched the two from the shadows inside the doorway, masking his presence in the room as glared at the purple skinned girl who, by his knowledge, was attempting to steal Obi-Wan from him. They were just talking; that was all. Nothing too personal. But then she made him laugh—_Force,_ Vader hadn't heard him laugh in forever. That silvery, bell-like laugh that made his heart flutter, a sound that hadn't been present since the start of the Clone Wars—and then it was personal, because he should be the one making Obi-Wan laugh, _not her_.

Jealousy made his blood boil and cool into an icy rage as his mind conjured up images of a scantily clad, seductively posed Jari and an illicitly grinning Obi-Wan together in his room—NO! That would _not_ happen; he would make sure that would never happen. Obi-Wan was _his_, and no one else's. Nobody but him had a claim to the Jedi who would eventually return those feelings—another thing he would make sure came to pass.

Vader would just have to get rid of this 'Jari'.

**Annnnd done! WhoO! Only took three weeks…yeah. Again, sorry, will try for speedier update but DO NOT LISTEN TO ME! I LIE A LOT WITHOUT MEANING TO! **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yikes. You guys seriously blew me out of the water with all the reviews you left! I didn't even know so many people read this story! Alright, so the winner or the votes is... Obi bargains for her life! Sorry for all you that wanted Anakin to kill her, but the majority of the reviews wanted her to live—80% of the votes. Sorry! I really hate disappointing you if you wanted that. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

** : Totally agree with you sister, (or brother—lol), rape is SO not good in this story.**

**Lilshady2123: Well then I shall!**

**Mobiobi: I completely see your point, I hate killing some characters too—some. One time I read this story where Obi-Wan had this injury or dises or something and he was going to die and Anakin had to kill him cause' he didn't want to see his love suffer. Totally left me in a depressed mood for the rest of the week. I really like the way you worded that "awful new control" part…might just put that in here somewhere (devious grin). I really like your idea about Ani's humanity. We'll see about that ;-)**

**Davis J: Hmmm…I like your point about Obi falling for him. Again, we'll see how generous I'm feeling towards them. Cliché pardoned (I didn't get it until like two days later. Right in the middle of English—****_OH I GE IT NOW! _****XD) I do enjoy a good domination, but not really good for this story. Maybe another time.**

**DreamBiggerDarlingAE: Lol yes there is going to be a slash scene. Sorry about not going along with your "kill her" plan. The reviews have spoken! But here, have a cyber-waffle for your troubles. ( )#. Of course he's gonna enjoy it—otherwise it'd be straight up rape…but you know…with consent. I don't know. Stop judging me! I'm not a lawyer! :-P**

**Michelle: OK, couple of things here. I LOVE that you put in like a whole other plot line here, and it's a good one too. It's just not what I have envisioned for the story. Sorry. Cyber waffle for you too ( )# But I do really like that part about how Obi-Wan is Anakin's and ONLY Anakin's…yes, that will do nicely for the slash scene ^.^**

**OracleBunny84: Again, I'm fairly certain you just described all their emotions in a few sentences better that I have in the entire story. LOVE the idea of Ani overhearing a conversation and using that to his advantage—LOVE IT! Just might have to use it…and of COURSE it's gonna have a happy ending. This is ME we're talking about. I hate unhappy endings.**

**AcousticHeart: Ugh, just NO! I would never have someone watching people have sex. That's just…ugh (shudder) thanks for bringing THAT up! ;-). I will do my best on the angst, but I'm not sure I know how to do any cruel humor with that type of…situation. I'll try.**

**Kissie-pants: 1****st****—awesome name. I just really like it. 2****nd****—naw, you don't sound like a pervert. Slash scenes are what make this world go round! Lol just kidding. I totally get the hating and resenting Anakin part, so I won't make it like rape. K?**

**Guest: I know, bargaining for goodies IS great, isn't it?**

**Guest 2: I won't kill you, I swear. And I'm sorry you don't like her—seriously, I am. Guess what? You get a cyber-waffle too! ( )$ oops, I put a money sign…you take cash? Again, sorry for not following through with killing her.**

**Mara-Jade Kenobi: I love your name too! But not to sound rude…I'm not exactly sure what you're asking. Sorry :-( I'll give you a waffle too ( )# But I don't think love will end up with them fighting each other…just my opinion, nothing personal or anything**

**Greysilhouette: True, true, Obi is noble like that. You're not horrible, you're correct—it probably will make for a better slash scene. **

**LilithDarkmoon: Ok, 1****st****, SERIOUSLY love your penmae too! :D it just sounds so mysterious…kinda like a fairy name :-) I shall not kill this poor girl. I swear it so…for not (mwahahahaha)**

**Kyer: Hmm, never thought of the whole "never trusting anyone again for fear they may die" concept. Interesting… I agree, Obi would shy away if Anakin killed her.**

**Aaannd…I'm pretty sure that's everybody. Sorry if I skipped you. Now, on to the main event! :D**

Jari tread apprehensively into the darkened room, nervously playing with a head tail to calm her nerves. She wondered what Master Vader wanted with her; surely she hadn't done anything wrong? The Twi'lek knew from experience as a slave that if a master asked to talk to a slave in private, it was never a good thing.

She had been chatting amicably with Obi-Wan—_supposed_ to be doing her chores, but the older man had been worried about Vader's behavior lately and needed someone to discuss it with—when one of the twins had come to fetch her. Temi—or had it been Taymi?—said Master Vader had wanted to talk to her. Jari and Obi-Wan had exchange worried glances at the urgent tone the boy used before the former followed Taymi—or perhaps it was Temi? Either way, the boy leading her had said to her in a low voice that Vader was not at all happy, and to watch out.

So here she was, standing in the middle of the entrance hall, surrounded by unnerving statues of former Sith staring down at her from the shadows, wondering where Master Vader was.

"Hello, Jari."

The Twi'lek shivered; it was just plain disturbing how he snuck up like that. Jari turned and bowed to the now visible Sith who was leaning against the wall. Vader nodded solemnly; Temi/Taymi had been right; he was in an irritable mood, with an expression that screamed, _Don't get on my bad side. _

"I'd like to talk with you for a moment," the frown was suddenly a smile, one that was decidedly as cold and unfriendly as the feral gleam in his eyes. He beckoned to her with one finger, "Come with me."

Jari silently followed her taciturn Master, confused and terrified as to where they were going. Vader lead her to one of the dark stairwells, a small soundproof room almost completely immersed in shadows. Jari stepped into the center of the room, waiting for Vader to speak. Suddenly, she felt as though an invisible hand was wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air. She gasped for air and choked. Her body rose into the air of its own accord, still being denied any air.

Vader stepped out from the shadows and tightened his grip just a bit, grinning in triumph as fury boiling the blood in his veins.

"You should have stayed away from him, Jari," he said menacingly, "You should have known better than to try to steal him."

"…s-sorry…" the girl gasped, desperately clawing at her throat in a futile effort to break the grip holding her. Vader gave a mirthless chuckle.

"It's too late for sorry now. I can't risk you taking him from me—you understand, what with your history as a pleasure slave." His fingers curled more tightly inward, and Jari made a strangled gasp as the invisible force pressed harder, "You know how Masters feel about others touching their property."

"…pl-please…!"

By now the lovely violet hue of the Twi'lek's skin had turned to an ugly, blotchy maroon. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her limbs grew heavier and heavier, he frantic scrabbling slowing down to a weak scratch. Vader briefly entertained the gloating thought of how Obi-Wan surely would never love her now, what with her looking the way she did. The Sith enjoyed seeing the fear in her eyes; the desperate attempt to right her wrongs. Oh, he would have so much fun getting rid of her. And then there would be nothing to separate him from Obi-Wan. All he had to do was clench his hand into a fist. He could have just waited for the poor girl to simply run out of oxygen, or broken her neck like a brittle ma'aka worm and been done with her.

He could have, but he didn't.

Something stronger than himself was telling him no, that this was wrong. The Sith in him was saying, _yes, do it, she's weak and deserves it._ But the human part of him—the part that rationalized and thought ahead to the consequences of his actions, the part that knew some of this, if not all, was wrong told him not to. A dark sense of foreboding gnawed at his stomach, and for the first time, Vader wondered how Obi-Wan would feel if he carried out with his plan, and suddenly he knew that if he did, the mix of disgust and horror would push Obi-Wan even farther away.

_But she's trying to take him away from you!_ The Sith voice protested in his mind, _Let her live and there will be no chance for you to win his affections_.

_But kill her and you will only amplify the loathing he already feels for you._

Reluctantly, Vader released his grip on the Force and Jari fell to the floor, gasping for breath, shaking and retching. The Sith marched over to the trembling girl and hauled her up by the collar of her dress, making sure her frightened eyes were focused on him.

"I've decided to be merciful," he declared, "I've decided to let you go—once. Mark my words, you won't be so lucky next time."

Jari nodded vigorously, still sucking in lungfuls of life giving air like a dying Rodian mud eel.

Vader released her and she dropped, once again, to the cold stone ground. He straightened, eyes fixed on her as she slowly raised her eyes to his.

"You are not to meet with, speak to or even be near Obi-Wan ever again. If I found out you disobeyed me, well…you can guess what happens then." Adding the slightest tone of satisfaction to his threatening voice, Vader swept out of the room, black robe billowing out behind him as Jari shakily sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, sobbing quietly, completely unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

"Just stay away from me!"

Obi-Wan blinked in shock as Jari stalked away. Force, all he'd done was ask how she was—he hadn't seen his friend in two days since Vader had asked for a chat; it almost seemed as though she was deliberately avoiding him. Next thing he knew, Jari was shrieking at him to never speak to her again. Obi-Wan couldn't fathom what he'd done to make her so angry…

Or what Vader had done.

Frowning in consternation, Obi-Wan bent down to clean up the shattered remains of an ornate sculpture Jari had broken in her rage. As he gathered the blood-red fragments, a second pair of hands began to help him. Obi-Wan looked up to see Jek, silently working across from him.

"Thanks."

Jek merely nodded, barely glancing up at him. Obi-Wan had never heard the other man utter a single word since his arrival. None of the other servants had heard him talk either; some of them even began to wonder if he could talk at all.

Obi-Wan felt a finger sharply tap his palm. Obi-Wan looked up to see Jek give him a quick, shifty glance, then swept his gaze around the room before returning to the pottery shards. He got the message; they were being watched, maybe by guards, maybe by cameras or perhaps Vader himself was stalking in the shadows. Obi-Wan continued working as if nothing had happened.

"It was Vader." Jek whispered without looking up. His voice was hoarse and rough, as if he hadn't used it for several years. He somehow managed to talk by barely moving his lips, "He threatened her—almost killed her with that damn Force or whatever it is."

Obi-Wan tensed in shock; what had Jari done to anger him? "Why?" he breathed through his teeth. Jek gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"Said she was gettin' too close to you. He got real jealous, told her never get near you again. Said he'd kill her if she did."

Fighting down his disgust, Obi-Wan quietly thanked him, threw away the debris and walked off, shaking in anger.

He wasn't going to let Anakin get away with this. The damn Sith had gone too far this time.

**OK, so sorry there's no slash scene—that's going to be the next chapter. Sorry! I'm super beat right now and wanted to update this weekend. I'll try for another one next weekend, or maybe this week depending on my schedule and overall interest in writing. **

**On a totally different topic, I've decided to have a "story of the week" thingamabober or whatever. Basically, every update I'll recommend a story to you guys that I think is really good. So, you've already heard me suggest Light In the Darkness by Mastofyaoi (seriously good read—eagerly awaiting an update *cough cough*) but also one time I decided to stalk around the people who've reviewed and completely fell in love with ****_Unwilling to Bleed_**** by Greysilhouette. REALLY GOOD! At first I wasn't sure because Anakin's a vampire, but you have GOT to read it!**

**Oh, and one more thing. Cje24576 has recently PMed me about a few stories that were deleted. So, if any of you know the author(s) of either My Savior, Don't Want to Say Goodbye or Forbidden Love, please contact cje24576 about it. They are all ObixAni slash fics (or so I've heard)**

**Thanks, and hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO LATE! I'm so sorry, I know I'm really late for this update—and most of it is just like, sex and stuff. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable… So WARNING! SEX AHEAD! You've been warned, because I don't want any flames for writing a slash scene. IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT!**

Vader was sitting at the small table in his room, reading a report from Saleukamai when he felt a rush of unrequited anger from the Force. The Sith counted down slowly as he felt the source draw nearer.

_Three, two, one…_ Obi-Wan burst through the door, the Force swirling around him like an extremely irate storm cloud. Vader didn't even look up as the older man swiftly crossed the short distance between them, raising his eyes slightly at the cold rage radiating off the Jedi.

"What?" he asked ever so innocently, knowing exactly what Obi-Wan wanted. Obi-Wan glared at him, arms crossed in an oh-so Jedi Masterly way.

"You know perfectly well 'what'," he hissed, in the tone that sounded as if he were a Master scolding his apprentice for sneaking out at night, "How dare you almost _kill_ Jari because of your petty jealousies?"

Vader dropped the innocent act, "I have no idea what you mean by 'jealousies'. Maybe she just got on my nerves."

"Don't play this game with me. I know what happened. One of your _slaves_ was there, and told me everything." Obi-Wan knew the term 'slave' would provoke Anakin further, knowing the word itself would strike a nerve.

And then he realized his mistake.

Vader's eyes darkened, "Someone who was there," he growled, "Or someone who it happened to? That bitch squealed everything, didn't she?"

"That 'bitch' happens to be a close friend of mine, and I'll thank you not to refer to her in such a way," Obi-Wan bit back defensively. Anakin advanced on him.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ how close a "friend" she is," Vader snarled, "Don't pretend like I don't know you two are screwing around while I'm away."

Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly. "You are honestly so blinded jealousy that you would make something so large out of a mere friendship? Pathetic, Anakin, just pathetic. I truly wonder how your relationship with Padme lasted as long as it did without you running every diplomat who kissed her hand through with your lightsaber."

Vader let that remark slide by; he didn't care about Padme anymore. There was a more pressing matter at hand. "If I'm so blind, then why do I constantly see you and her in her room together?"

"It is called talking," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes at the completely childish way Anakin was handling this—as if he expected anything different, "Maybe if you stopped to listen for once instead of jumping to the first conclusion you come to, you'd know that."

"Enough!" Vader roared, snatching his lightsaber from its position on the table, "I knew I shouldn't have given her a chance. I'm going back to finish what I started, and the I'll deal with _you_!"

The blood drained from Obi-Wan's face as he realized Jari was about to be killed, and Anakin's promise from earlier most likely broken. "Don't!" he begged, hurriedly trying to stop Anakin. Vader turned on his heel and scowled at him.

"Why should I?"

The question hung heavy in the air, like the calm before the storm. Obi-Wan's mind raced desperately at a lightning pace. There were no favors he could do for him, and he had nothing to give Anakin...something clicked. There _was _something he could barter—something he could give Anakin that he'd never get back, not to mention his pride.

Anakin took his silence as an answer and glared. "I thought so," he sneered, and turned to go commit his devious action. Obi-Wan desperately lunged forward and grasped Anakin's arm, spinning him around to face him before grabbing the collar of his shirt and hastily crashing their lips together. Anakin froze in shock for a moment—Obi-Wan was terrified he'd made the wrong move—before relaxing and kissing back. The older man pulled away and looked the Sith in the eyes.

"I'm yours." he said softly, "Don't hurt her, and I'm yours."

Anakin grinned wolfishly, looming over the captive who had—_finally_—surrendered himself to him. "Tsk, tsk, Obi-Wan, I thought you'd have learned by now," he murmured, smirking as he brushed his lips over the Jedi's ear, "You've always been mine."

Obi-Wan knew what was up ahead and decided to at least try to get through to Anakin's good side— if he _had_ one. Kissing him again, Obi-Wan fluttered his eyes and stared up at Anakin with a look he hoped was seductive. "Oh, I _know_ that," he purred, resting his head against Anakin's shoulder in a romantic tactic he'd seen on a holofilm once—probably the sappiest thing he's ever laid eyes on. Apparently it worked, for Anakin immediately attacked his neck with impassioned nips and kisses.

_That's it, Padawan! _Qui-Gon's voice encouraged in his head, _Use those feminine charms of yours!_

_Oh, shut up. _Obi-Wan told him, sensing the amusement coming from the presence in his mind. He gasped sharply as Anakin's lips found a sweet spot just below his ear that even _he _didn't know about.

"And…Jari?" Vader muttered, forcing Obi-Wan to meet his eyes, "You don't have feelings for her?"

"Of _course_ not!" Obi-Wan said with fake incredulity, "How could I ever fall for _her_ when I had _you_ by my side every night?" He was laying it on fairly thick, but Anakin didn't seem to notice; he was eating up all the non-repulsed attention Obi-Wan was giving him. Vader took this as a sign to move things forward, wrapping and arm around Obi-Wan's waist and pulling him closer, grinding their hips together and misreading his shiver of disgust as one of repressed pleasure.

Obi-Wan shuddered again as Anakin pushed him down onto the bed, his dread growing as with a flick of his wrist Anakin locked the door and closed the curtains surrounding the large sleepcouch, plunging his world into darkness. The minute it grew dark, Anakin's lips roughly attacked his own, soliciting passionate, lustful kisses, to which Obi-Wan reluctantly returned with just as much vehemence. He blushed softly as he felt something hard pressing against his thigh and tried to block out what was happening, but that was damn hard when his former best friend/forbidden crush was hooking his fingers in the waistband of his trousers and wriggling them down his legs. His shirt was roughly yanked over his arms a moment later. Anakin suddenly sat up, and Obi-Wan heard the soft rustle of clothing as it was pulled off and pushed out to the floor through the curtains.

His eyes accustomed to the dark, Obi-Wan saw Anakin staring at him hungrily, lust-darkened eyes roaming over the newly exposed skin. The Jedi knew what he was about to do, that he was giving up all defiance and submitting entirely to the man above him—after all, what more could he possibly give him? Obi-Wan hated the fact that he was giving in so easily.

Vader crawled back on top of his captive, kissing him again, running his hands through copper hair and over the pale skin of his back. He could feel Obi-Wan shaking beneath him, and he gently rubbed his trembling hips, knowing full well to the extent the Jedi took the Code too. Vader couldn't help the spark of pleasure at knowing he would be the first and only one to ever have Obi-Wan, to touch him in this way. This time his kisses were tender, soft. He wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan, not now. Not in this way.

Vader skimmed his hands over the curve of his lover's ass, almost as if questioning if he wished to continue. Obi-Wan took one of his hands and entwined their fingers, nodding his assent as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Vader smirked and pulled his hand away, placing to fingers at the edge of Obi-Wan's lips, eyes boring into his as if daring him to continue.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. _So demeaning_, he thought, shaking his head. "I do have _some_ dignity left, Anakin."

"Oh, fine." Vader thrust out his hand sideways and reached out with the Force. Obi-Wan heard something smack against his palm a second later, "I think this should suit our needs nicely."

The Jedi quirked his eyebrows, "And you just happen to have that lying around?"

Vader shrugged, "Hey, a Sith has to be prepared for every…_battle_ he fights in, hmm?"

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks burning; he was so unused to this specific area, and the conversation had suddenly turned so…_lewd_. "Just get on with it," he muttered, trying to quell the rising fear as Anakin flipped open the cap and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Obi-Wan couldn't help but stare uncomfortably. It seemed like a lot…

"I'm not going to hurt you," Vader whispered, noticing his apprehension, "We'll go slow, okay?" He kissed his lover again and spread his trembling thighs.

Obi-Wan whimpered harshly as a finger was forcefully inserted, his fingers pressing bruises into Anakin's back. Force, but he hadn't been ready for this type of hurt, this painful feeling of something _inside _him. Anakin didn't seem to notice his discomfort, only rubbing the soft synth leather glove of his artificial hand over Obi-Wan's back in a weak attempt at comfort. Slowly, Vader set a gentle, leisurely rhythm. Obi-Wan squirmed a bit, mewling tightly as Anakin added another finger. Eventually, the pain receded, and Obi-Wan relaxed, growing more accustomed to the odd feeling. He gasped as Anakin's long fingers brushed something that made him see stars, and Vader grinned wolfishly.

With a quick jerk of his hips, Vader thrust into him, and Obi-Wan cried out as he was taken. It _hurt, _by the fucking _stars, _it hurt. He wasn't ready for this, it was too much. He tried to push Anakin off of him a bit to relieve the weight on top of him, but the Sith was lost in his own pleasure, moaning loud enough to let the entire castle know what they were doing.

A hand cupped his jaw and forced him to look at the Sith. Vader's blue eyes—_blue eyes? _Obi-Wan wondered—stared into his own. "I want to know that there's nothing going on between you and Jari," he stated confidently, "She had no place in your heart. You belong to _me_. You're mine."

Obi-Wan nodded, still trying to catch his breath, "Yours," he agreed, pulling Anakin down by the nape of his neck and kissing him, "I'm yours." He whimpered as Anakin began moving, still unused to something big and blunt inside of him.

Vader pinned Obi-Wan's arms above his head as he took him dominantly, making love to him with a passionate assault. He grunted at the exquisite heat and tightness of his lover, his fingers digging into the soft skin of his hips. He thrust authoritatively, showing Obi-Wan just who exactly he belonged to. Vader shifted his hips slightly to get a better angle, and Obi-Wan screamed as the spot that made him see stars was hit so directly. Vader loved the breathy moans and gasps he tore from his lover's lips, smirking as a Obi-Wan's short fingernails clawed at his back and he buried his head into the crook of his neck.

Obi-Wan groaned as Anakin attacked his neck, lips and teeth licking, nipping and kissing the soft skin of his neck. The pain had melted away long ago, leaving pleasure in its place. He was enjoying this far too much then he should, but, being unused to feeling anything like this, he supposed it wasn't entirely his fault. Obi-Wan couldn't believe that the powerful, cruel Sith he knew was the man gently loving him. The Jedi felt something akin to love once again sparking in his heart, and suddenly it was as though an incredible weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Vader's thrusts became more erratic, and he roared his release, followed by a rather surprised Obi-Wan shouting his own climax.

Anakin pulled out and collapsed on top of him, panting harshly as he struggled for breath. Obi-Wan wiggled out from under him, briefly entertaining the thought of getting up and fetching a towel, but an arms yanked him back against Anakin's chest.

Vader nuzzled his head against Obi-Wan's temple and cuddled him close, basking in the glow of the aftermath of their ecstasy. "Mmm, that was good." He murmured, tracing his lips over the other's jawline, "You wanna go again?"

Obi-Wan chuckled and snuggled against his warmth, tugging the blankets around them, "Tomorrow, love, I'm exhausted."

"_You're_ exhausted? Who was the one doing all the work here?! I have half a mind to flip you over take you again right now—"

Obi-Wan quickly shushed him with a kiss. "Oh, hush up. _Some_ of us don't have your stamina and need some rest after that."

"Fine." Anakin curled his arms around his lover, coaxing him to rest his head against his chest. "I love you."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up at the words, but Anakin was already asleep. Smiling, he tucked his head under a snoring Anakin's chin and tried to ignore the sense of foreboding gnawing at his stomach. He knew things would be completely different now, that Anakin would expect romantic interludes such as this every time he was home. But for right now, Obi-Wan didn't care. Because when he looked at them, Anakin's eyes were blue—the most beautiful, crystal clear blue he'd ever seen. Obi-Wan knew he was closer than ever to turning Anakin back.

Curling into his arms, Obi-Wan fell asleep, for once completely at ease with the world, at least for now.

And the Jedi fell for the Sith.

**It's done! Finally! I really hope the slash scene wasn't too graphic—I tried to keep it on the lower side. But yay! My first slash scene is done! I TOLD YOU I COULD DO IT, MASTEROFYAOI! HA!**

**Ok, so there's something I need to discuss. So a friend of mine and I were talking about good Clone Wars episodes when she mentioned a few that I had refused to watch, because it involved Obi-Wan "dying" and going undercover. Needless to say, I screamed rather loudly when I first saw the commercial. I unwittingly decided to look up the fateful words, "Rako Hardeen".**

**Oh. My. God.**

**HE'S F*CKING BALD! WTF IS WRONG WITH THEM! THEY MADE OBI-WAN SHAVE! :O JUST NO! And don't even get me started on the undercover look—that guy's just nasty. *Shudder***

**Well, now that I've gotten my rant over, here's the recommended stories for this chapter: Melody in Cacophony by Finess McGayor, Knights Out by Templemistress (SHE'S BACK IN BUISNESS! :D I can't tell you how happy I am about that) and What's Good for the Master is Good for the Padawan by Snootiegirl99**

**I will seriously try to get the next chapter up soon, I swear! Bye! Please review and leave a suggestion for the next chapter or just what you liked or didn't like. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoo, update! Ugh, it's really bad and short. Sorry about that. I'll make sure to do a better chapter next time. Oh, and Greysilhouette, NO! Qui-Gon did NOT stay! *shudder* that'd just be plain creepy…**

"And then what?"

Obi-Wan moaned and fell back against the pillows. After hours of interrogation, no rest, no break, and mind-numbingly endless series of questions that repeated themselves over and over, he was beat. By two teenage girls (well, one was technically an adult, though Obi-Wan considered twenty to be young enough). He didn't understand what was so kriffing _interesting _to them. Jari and the Togruta girl who looked like Ahsoka—she had introduced herself as Shylaya—were sitting cross legged on the bed while Obi-Wan lounged on the couch, trying to draw each and every bit of juicy gossip from him that they could. Like he didn't remember clearly enough.

When he'd woken up in the morning, Obi-Wan had felt the strangest sense of dread. Why was Anakin holding him so close? Ugh, and why did he feel so _sticky?_ His heart sank as he remembered what happened last night. He'd given up everything, every last bit of defiance he could muster, and had given in completely to Anakin. _So that settles it then,_ Obi-Wan thought, _I have to follow through with Qui-Gon's plans. There's no turning back now. _Anakin and woken not much later, still grinning in that same arrogant way as if he'd worn it to bed. Obi-Wan had been dismayed and disheartened to find his eyes were gold once again. Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted.

Obi-Wan had half expected to have another…hem…_repeat_ of last night, but thankfully Anakin and an assignment to go on. Although there was something that had just seemed…_softer _about him then. A strange part of Obi-Wan hadn't wanted him to leave—though he quickly banished that thought. Before he left—with much coaxing and prodding on Obi-Wan's part—Anakin had reluctantly apologized to Jari. Jari, not wanting to be slaughtered after narrowly escaping death last time—readily forgave him, and Anakin took back what he said about not allowing her to meet with Obi-Wan.

The Jedi sincerely wished he hadn't.

As soon as Anakin's starfighter took off, Jari and Shylaya pounced, dragging him to his room and demanding to know every scandalous detail about last night. Obi-Wan rather felt like a pre-teen girl at a slumber party. Force help him if he woke up tomorrow with pink nails and bows in his hair.

"There's nothing else to tell, Jari, you've managed to get every last fact from me." Obi-Wan sighed, practically rolling his eyes. _Dear, Force, I _am_ acting like a teenager._

Shylaya giggled and laid down on the bed, propping her head up with her hands. "Aw, c'mon, Obi, we're just interested! It's too _boring_ around here!"

Jari nodded in agreement, "There's finally something exciting happening, and we want to know what!"

"Force, what else is there that I need to say?!"

"Well…did you like it?"

Obi-Wan glared at Jari, "I'm not going to tell you that, thank you very much. Contrary to popular belief, I do have some dignity left, people!"

"Geez, lighten up!" Shylaya complained, "So…"

"So?"

"So do you like him?"

Obi-Wan squirmed uncomfortably, shrugging nonchalantly. "I…don't really know. I guess so…?"

Jari and Shylaya gasped collectively before proceeding to annoying shout "Aw!" as if he were a Latisun kitten who had done a trick at their whim.

"Obi's got a boyfriend! Obi's got a boyfriend!" the two completely immature girls shouted in a sing-song tone, chanting at the top of their lungs. Obi=Wan groaned silently.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance as a flash of lightning split the sky, illuminating the black cloaked figure at the top of the Senate Rotunda. Sidious sat facing the rain-smeared window, back to the door, fingers laced, deep in thought. This had not been planned. He hadn't expected this…disruption to occur. What was Kenobi playing at? The Emperor had felt the rippling disturbance in the Force, the streak of light splitting the darkness that enshrouded his apprentice. He'd also felt the nearly overwhelming feeling of that pitiful emotion, love. _Bah_. It was a sickening feeling: racing heart, sweaty palms, jealousy, the utter _need_ to devote every second of spare time catering to the other's needs. Skywalker was _full of it_ right now. How could this have happened? Sidious had only allowed Kenobi to live for the sole purpose of showing Skywalker how weak the Jedi really were and how easy it was to degrade them. Kenobi wasn't supposed to return those pitiful feelings; far from it. So what was he up to? Surely he couldn't have fallen for his apprentice…?

Well. The Sith Master would show him what the cost of such pathetic, overpowering emotions was. Sidious had been in love once, many, _many_ years ago. She was a pretty young thing from another noble house his treacherous parents had tried to pair with to "bring more good blood into the family." She's died, thankfully; his own Master had seen to that.

He would just have to do the same.

The reflection in the window allowed him to watch without turning around as one of his loyal scarlet clad guards entered and kneeled on the floor.

"My lord," the guard rumbled, his voice muffled by his mask, "the prisoner you requested has arrived."

"Send him in."

The Red Guard nodded, "Yes, my lord," and motioned to the doorway. Two more guards strode in, half dragging the struggling man in an orange prison jumpsuit between them. Shaven head, ferocious snarl, icy blue eyes cold with a pure hatred of the world and a criminal record a parsec long. A blood red tattoo meaning something no doubt vulgar or lewd obscured one eye.

Rako Hardeen.

The guards shoved him forwards, sending him tumbling to the floor. The bounty hunter jumped back to his feet, scowling dangerously.

"What the kriff is this about?" Hardeen shouted, advancing on Sidious, "I already did my time, what're you sendin' yer guards after me fer?"

Sidious gestured for silence, "I only want a favor."

Hardeen snorted, "Like hell I'll do _you_ any favors. I'm out." Saying so, he threw his shoulder against the nearest guard and body-slammed another. The bounty hunter charged at Sidious's desk, but before he even had the slightest chance he was dangling in the air clutching his throat. Sidious was already standing, fist loosely clenched in an almost bored Force choke hold.

"I wouldn't." Sidious said calmly, letting his hand drop back to his side. He let the man go, causing him to stumble onto the ground, gasping for breath.

"What…what do you want?"

The Emperor moved from behind his desk and paced around the man, studying him as if he were an animal on display. "I hear you are good at what you do. I know you get the job done; I know your style—no witnesse, no trace left behind, good with the difference between alive with minor wounds and dead."

Sidious clicked a button on his holoviewer, and Hardeen's eyes glinted murderously as a holograohic 3-D image of Kenobi popped up.

"I have a job for you."

**Alright, alright, I know, short chapter—it was kinda boring anyway. I'm not very happy with the beginning. But the end was good! Right? Right…? Fine.**

**Yes, yes. I'm such a hypocrite for throwing Rako into the mix. But I couldn't help it! THINK OF THE PLOT, PEOPLE! **

**Aaand…that's about it. See ya next time, folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look! I'm not dead! :D Yes, yes, I know, you hate me for not updating in like, two months. First I was busy, then sick, then just lazy. But now I got the chapter finished! Yay! I don't really like the first part, but keep reading and it gets better, I promise!**

Something was definitely wrong; it was nearly impossible not to notice. Even the _clones_ had begun to perceive the rather obvious. It so rarely happened that no one knew exactly how to handle it.

Lord Vader seemed to be in a perpetually good mood as of late

He didn't yell and snap at clones who failed a simple task the way he wanted. He was calmer, less prone to fits of anger when dealing with difficult prisoners. A simple mission to find a bounty hunter in the lower levels of Coruscant—now renamed "Imperial Center"—found quite a few of the desolate, poor inhabitants with a few extra credits. On solo missions where he was assigned to hunt a fugitive or rogue Jedi, he came back empty handed. He argued more and more with the Emperor about the way they were handling the galaxy, and even refused to invade a planet because he felt destroying it to gain more resources was "morally wrong"—like that had ever stopped him in the past.

Vader felt completely free, unrestricted by anything or anyone. He was limitless, walking on air, feeling even better than flying a triple barrel roll at just outside an enemy cruiser.

He was a man in love.

Humming softly as he meandered through the marketplace of the exotic world a few parsecs away from Vjun whose name was impossible for a human to pronounce, Vader wracked his brains to try to remember what the name was of that fancy dish his lover went absolutely crazy for. It had been quite a while since he'd seen Obi-Wan, and he had decided to do something thoughtful. Obi-Wan always like it when he was thoughtful. Only problem was how in the galaxy was a Sith supposed to think of and track down something thoughtful?

A shadow of a memory had crossed his mind, providing the answer to this dilemma…

_Twelve-year-old Anakin slowly walked in a defensive position, a metal bar from his closet held like the lightsaber he'd had yet to get near his head, shivering from nerves and cold as his bare feet padded across the freezing linoleum floor. The soft rustling sounds that had dragged him out of bed grew louder as he shuffled closer to the kitchen. A burglar! Anakin briefly considered going and fetching his Master to take care of the idiot street thug who thought they could break into the Temple, but perhaps he could prove himself to Obi-Wan by taking care of the intruder himself. Pleased with the idea of finally gaining the respect of the man who never wanted him, Anakin peered into the darkened kitchen, heart pounding in his ears, butterflies far beyond simply fluttering in his stomach now seemingly trying to chew their way through, metal bar clutched tightly in small hands. He froze in panic as the shadowy silhouette of a man could be seen, dishes clinking as he searched the cupboards. _Probably looting the place_, Anakin thought. Steeling every nerve in his body, the junior padawan threw up the light switch and started swinging his metal bar as fast as he could, eyes clenched shut tight, desperately searching for a set of ribs or a nice knee to smash his weapon into. Only after he realized the intruder wasn't attacking, or even reacting at all, did Anakin hesitantly open one eye, peeking through a curtain of disheveled blonde hair to see his Master sitting slumped at the kitchen table, a forkful of some kind of cakey-thing halfway to his already-full mouth, looking quite shocked at his apprentice._

_Swallowing slowly, Obi-Wan raised his fork in surrender. "What in blazes are you doing?"_

_Anakin released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, lowering the bar to place his tiny fists on his hips. "You scared me with all the noise you're making!"_

_"I'm making noise?" The famed eyebrows went up, "Who rushed in screaming and wielding a crowbar just now?"_

_"Well I wouldn't have needed it if you weren't being so loud!" Peering intently at the plate in front of his Master, Anakin gasped, "You're eating your surprise!"_

_Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, Anakin. Stop pouting like a petulant child. We've only been on Coruscant for a day—"_

_"Master!" Anakin whined, "That was for your birthday! Now I'll have to get up extra early to get a new one!"_

_Obi-Wan's eyes glinted with a sly sparkle, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in bed?"_

_"Well, I…"_

_"Because I have some meditation exercises if you can't go to sleep—"_

_Anakin had never run to his room faster._

Chuckling softly at the memory from happier times, Vader practically skipped as he searched out the baked goods section, finally coming across the little dessert that was costing him so much free time he could have been spending in the castle.

Minutes after entering hyperspace, the bright blue streaks of light dulled into the bleak blackness of space. As soon as Vjun came into view, an ominous feeling began to spread throughout him. It didn't take one of Vader's "bad feelings" to know something was definitely not right. Carefully piloting his starship to the landing pad, Vader noticed smoke spiraling from the main entrance out of the corner of his eye. Immediately, his thoughts turned to Obi-Wan, and fear that his love was injured—or worse—spiked through him.

The Sith rushed through the halls, completely oblivious to the bodies he passed in his haste, blindly stepping over a purple body he would have recognized.

The door way gone. Vaporized. A smoking pile of fragments was all that remained of most of the furniture. The curtain was lying on the floor a good few feet from where it had been ripped off the bed.

There was no Obi-Wan.

* * *

When heavy footsteps had begun to make their way up the steps towards his room, Obi-Wan had assumed it was merely Anakin coming back for whatever he forgot and lost this time. Chuckling silently to himself, the Jedi grinned and shook his head. _That boy would forget his head if it weren't attached to his body,_ he'd thought whilst washing the dishes from the previous evening's meal. Anakin had managed to get a week off after nearly a month of duties, and in spite of himself, Obi-Wan had found being in his company rather enjoyable. They'd talked, and laughed, and even watched a couple holovids. Of course, Anakin was still big on the touching, and cuddling, and kissing, and constant remarks that were rather lewd. But Obi-Wan had managed to swallow his pride and give a smile, pretending love and falsely returning affectionate gestures when in reality all thoughts were focused on just how in the galaxy he was supposed to turn Anakin back to the light.

Well, _almost_. As much as he hated to admit it, the Jedi couldn't deny the slight warmth he felt when Anakin was near, the thrill he got when the younger man looked at him with passion-darkened eyes, try as he might. Perhaps, when this was all over—_if_ it would ever end—and Anakin still felt the same way…?

Obi-Wan silently admonished himself for such silly hopes. First priority was to try and save the galaxy and bring back the Jedi Order, _and_ to try and make Anakin good again. He couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of the greater good. Even _if _he wished he could.

The footsteps stopped. Obi-Wan frowned and dried his hands; something didn't quite feel right…

A loud voice suddenly came from the hallway, followed by the softer tones of who he recognized and Shylaya. Jari's melodious, somewhat terrified voice followed. The first voice came again, louder, more demanding. Obi-Wan quietly crept to the door, placing his ear against the cool, smooth metal. The Jedi heard the voice, definitely a man's, definitely _not_ Anakin's, rough and scratchy with slight undertones of a lower Coruscanti accent. It was slightly familiar…Obi-Wan tried to remember where exactly he'd heard it before, but the memory was foggy and there was a more important matter going on. Someone was inside the castle, on a world where no sentient species thrived, just minutes after Anakin left to Force-knows-where-and-when-he'd-be-back. He figured a decent amount of planning had gone into this. Which meant…

Him. That was the only reason someone would be here, the only real person of value besides Anakin, being a former Jedi. Who _knew_ what kind of a bounty Palpatine had offered for any captured or killed Jedi, and quite frankly Obi-Wan didn't care to think how large the bounty on his head might be.

The stranger's voice came again, shouting, a definite threatening edge evident in his tone. Obi-Wan heard the girls' pleading voices once more, begging for mercy. A single shot rang out, screams, and then silence. Obi-Wan felt physically ill, but he had to push it down. Judging by the footsteps once again heading up the stairs, he didn't have much time. Quickly, the Jedi calculated the odds, possible escape routes, chances of winning the impending fight. Stranger, possible bounty hunter, definitely had a gun coming his way. No other exits except a thick plasteel window leading to a four-story fall onto sharp rocks and a hard ground. No weapons, not even a sliver of the Force to keep himself composed, no shielding or even a good place to hide.

No escape. No chance of winning. No way to defend himself. Two possibly mortally wounded girls in the hall. Odds completely against him.

Mentally cursing every known deity, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and even the Force itself, Obi-Wan entered a code that locked the door and managed to rip a metal bar off of the frame of the bed, waiting for whoever wanted to kill him now. The Jedi smiled slightly in satisfaction as he heard the intruder's muffled curse at finding the door locked. A smile that was quickly wiped off his face as the sound of ticking reached his ears. He barely had time to dive behind the couch before an explosion rocked the floor, big enough to burst open the door but small enough not to do any damage inside. Ears ringing, the Jedi jumped back to his feet, brandishing the metal bar like a lit lightsaber. The smoke cleared, revealing the always unpleasant face of Rako Hardeen. Obi-Wan would recognize him anywhere; he'd seen that face staring back at him in the mirror for weeks. Slightly shocked (as he'd thought the bounty hunter was in jail for the "murder" of a Jedi), glared at the bounty hunter.

"Well, well, look who it is," Hardeen smirking, slowly stepping forward out of the smoking ruins of twisted metal, "Kenobi, the Jedi scum I should'a killed already. Surprised t'see me?"

"Not at all," Obi-Wan replied as if Rako had simply asked to use the refresher, "It has been a rather odd few months."

Sneering, Hardeen brandished a blaster and pointed it at the Jedi, "I bet. Jedi kills are worth lots more than they used t'be now, and you got a big price on yer head. But my employer's payin' for you alive, so just come on quietly and you don't get hurt—much."

"That is highly unlikely." Obi-Wan said calmly as his mind raced furiously. Employer—someone wanted him alive. Someone who knew exactly where he was and who wanted revenge the most. Who—Palpatine. The pieces fit together perfectly. Of course the Sith Master wouldn't want Obi-Wan interrupting his plans. But if he simply killed Obi-Wan, he would have to face a very irate Anakin. Capture, on the other hand….

Hardeen shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said, grinning maliciously. Obi-Wan leapt out of the way of the bullet and kicked a caf table over in front of him. The bullets made cracks in the transparisteel, but it didn't shatter. Frustrated, Hardeen threw a small explosive his way in order to draw the Jedi out. Obi-Wan ducked and vaulted onto the bed as the explosive went off, gaining his balance on the plush surface as bits of charred fabric from the couch rained down around him. From the corner of his eye he saw an orange arm laying limp in the doorway, _Shylaya!_ The bounty hunter grinned at seeing the flash of rage in the Jedi's eyes.

"Your "protection" wasn't very good, Kenobi. What were they, your _fangirls?_" he taunted, raising his blaster again. Before he could shoot, Obi-Wan ripped the off the curtain and threw it over Hardeen, who subsequently managed to tangle himself in it, buying himself just enough time to escape to the refresher. It would be easier to just run through the smoking doorway, but then where would he run to? The hangar doors were always locked in case he tried to escape, and what if Hardeen had company? No, it was better to hide and wait than to run and be trapped. But the bounty hunter would _think _he escaped that way.

Obi-Wan quietly snuck into the 'fresher, running but softening his footsteps so Hardeen would think he ran in the opposite direction. Pushing his back against the cool smooth wall of the darkened room, the Jedi barely breathed, making only the tiniest of noises, pressing himself flat against the wall. He heard the bounty hunter curse, the sound of a vibroblade ripping through the trappings of curtain and getting to his feet. Obi-Wan imagined him scanning the room, as he made no movements. Suddenly, the bounty hunter grunted before the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard.

Cautiously, Obi-Wan peered out of the room to see Jari standing over Rako, his discarded metal bar clutched in hand, panting wildly. She looked at him, eyes terrified, and screamed, "Come on!". Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and dashed out of the room with her, his feet quite accidentally on purpose connecting with the bounty hunter's ribcage. The Jedi's stomach turned at the sight of Shylaya's lifeless body, but he had to put on his General façade and push those thoughts away; in battle, there was no time for the dead.

He and Jari ran for their lives, putting enough distance between them and Rako that Jari stopped and threw her arms around Obi-Wan.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, concerned after suspecting she had died along with Shylaya. Jari nodded.

"I'm fine the bullet only grazed my arm."

Obi-Wan frowned slightly, "Where are the others?"

"Hardeen killed them all!" Jari cried, trembling, "We must hurry if we are to survive!" She began to run again, but this time Obi-Wan didn't follow, "Obi-Wan! We must go _now_!"

The Jedi merely stood still, brow furrowed in thought, "You said the bullet grazed you?"

Jari looked at him like his was crazy. "Yes, it did! Now hurry!" She tugged desperately at his arm, but he didn't budge.

"I only heard one shot."

Jari stopped, eyes wide, "It almost hit me," she said slowly, trying to make him understand.

"But it hit Shylaya," Obi-Wan continued, "She's dead. I saw her body."

The Twi'lek began to back away, nervously stroking her lekku, "Then maybe you didn't hear the other. Hardeen—"

"I never told you his name," Obi-Wan accused, advancing on the girl as she realized her mistake. Jari stood stock still, mouth open, for a moment. Just a moment before she bolted like a nerf in headlights, but that moment was enough. Obi-Wan's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her back over as she struggled. He held up her arm to the light.

A streak of silver marred the perfect violet complexion of her skin, a blinking red dot in the center indicating their positing. A tracking beacon, hidden inside the bracelet Obi-Wan had never paid any mind to.

"Traitor!" he snarled, releasing his grip on the girl, for there was no use running and pretending now. Jari looked up at him, pleading, tear-filled eyes begging understanding.

"He made me a deal I could not refuse." She said tearfully, desperately.

The Jedi glared at her, eyes angry and accusing burning into her own. "And that was worth betraying everyone, your friends? They trusted you!" The anger lessened some, replaced by sadness," _I_ trusted you."

Harsh sobs wracked her body, kneeling on the floor, grasping her wrist where the beacon was, looking up at her former friend beseechingly, "He promised me I could see my family! After eighteen years of slavery! I-I couldn't—" Jari didn't elaborate, but Obi-Wan understood just the same. The poor girl was only twenty, meaning she hadn't seen or heard from her family since she was two, barely a toddler! He felt sorry for her, truly he did, but her betrayal cut deep.

"How sweet," A voice from the shadows startled them both.

Jari and Obi-Wan looked at Hardeen, shocked, as he revealed himself to them. Grinning in triumph, he sneered, "I hate sweet." He pressed a button on his wrist and a wire shot out, wrappng around Obi-Wan's legs and arms. The Jedi fell hard, struggling and grasping for breath as the bounty hunter gloated.

Jari scrambled to her feet, quickly wiping the tears away. One had to act tough in the presence of a bounty hunter.

"Al-alright, Rako, I did my p-part," Jari stated boldly, standing straight and tall while she trembled in fear, "Your turn."

The bounty hunter sighed dramatically, "Oh, I would, but here's the thing. I don't need you anymore," he raised his blaster, "Sorry."

Jari's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen just moments before the bullet struck. She collapsed as Obi-Wan screamed, "NO!"

The last thing he saw before everything went black was her body hitting the ground.

* * *

Hurt. Confusion. Betrayal.

Vader's emotions were a swirling mess. Why? Why would Obi-Wan leave? He'd thought...he'd thought the Jedi loved him too. Well, that was the mistake, then. He'd _thought_ it. Obi-Wan had never said it.

_He played you_, the voice in his head whispered, _he used your emotions so you would let your guard down. He never loved you._

The confusion turned to anger. The hurt was now hatred. And the betrayal…cut even deeper.

He would not let this go unpunished.

**Alright, serious time. I have two favors to ask. **

**One: Recently, my friend Miles joined Fanfiction (yay for Miles!). He is a really good writer, but he's not happy that people aren't reading his story. I'm asking you to please give it a try if you can. It's called The Battle of New York, a Percy Jackson/Cane Chronicles crossover by TheMaster4444 (Dr. Who reference, guys). So if you're into that, please give it a try and review. For Miles!**

**Two: I SERIOUSLY need your help. I have this part, and I have the ending, but I don't know what to do next! I have a slight idea, but please, if you have any ideas on what I should do for the next chapter, PLEASE leave me a review or a PM with your idea! Please!**

**Thank you!**

**-AxO **


	13. Chapter 13

**You are all SO lucky I figured out what I wanted to happen! Of course I figured it out BEFORE all the good suggestions came in. *Sigh* at least I have it! Oh, and I am so, so sorry for this being so late! I have no other excuses other than a severe case of Writer's Block. But thanks to GreySilhouette, I got over it! :D You should all thank her by reading her new story, Fallen Legends! But enough of my blabbering, you want to read.**

Beaten and bound in the back of a dirty, cramped cargo hold was _not_ exactly according to his plan. Then again, at what point had he made an actual plan? And why did everyone insist on shoving him in cargo holds?

Obi-Wan couldn't tell how long he had been in here—judging by the numbness of the arm he had been sleeping on when he woke up, it had been at least a few hours. Only a few hours since his battle with Hardeen. Only a few hours since the slaughter of his friends. Only a few hours since Jari's betrayal.

His eyes squeezed shut. _No, don't think about her, don't think about what happened. _But he could no sooner forget their deaths than he could any of the Jedi lost during the war, during Order 66 or afterwards. Jari's deceit cut deep; learning _she_ had been the traitor who had been the cause of her comrades' deaths, who had sold out her friend to a ruthless bounty hunter, had been a blow Obi-Wan hadn't been prepared to take. Her betrayal was painful, but her death hurt worse. It was a Jedi's place to forgive and forget, yet Obi-Wan could do neither. Yes, he could understand where she was coming from—the poor girl hadn't seen her family in more than a decade, and an offer just happened to come along. Of course she would take that opportunity, no matter the consequence; if only she had known the consequences of dealing with a bounty hunter, even one as….novice as Rako. But he couldn't forgive. It was hard to when her decision was the reason for the others' demise, when she was the reason he was most likely on his way to certain death.

The ship suddenly lurched to the side. Obi-Wan was jerked against the side of the ship, slamming his head. Grumbling to himself, Obi-Wan struggled to stand up as the ship's engines wound down; they were landing. A flicker of uncertainty blinked to life in his stomach, but he squashed it down and steeled his nerves. He was a Jedi, and a Master at that. He had faced and defeated Sith Lords, won countless battles while commanding a hundred clone troopers at a time, and trained the untrainable Chosen One—even though that had not turned out as well as he had hoped it would. He wouldn't be frightened by mere _prospects _of what was to come, no matter how bleak they might be.

Light flooded the small hold as the exit hatch was opened—blindingly bright after so much time spent on a planet of swirling black clouds and inky-black rainstorms. Obi-Wan was hauled out of what Hardeen called a ship by the bounty hunter himself, squinting. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach where uncertainty used to be as soon as his eyes adjusted, seeing the soaring skyscrapers and rows of skytrams above them that were the essence of Coruscant. The Senate Building loomed above them, impressive and unforgiving. Obi-Wan was tempted to sneak a quick look in the direction he knew the Temple would be, but the ghosts of the past might very well be seen again if he did, and who knew if it was even standing? Besides, a mixed group of clones and Palpa—Sidious's red robed Royal Guards were ushering the pair into the building, no doubt on their way to greeting his Evilness already. And he had so hoped for a vacation first.

The halls were achingly familiar; where bustling Senators, aids and service droids once dominated the lavish corridors, servants were the only ones seen, few and far between. Hardeen swaggered in front of the solemn procession, a smirk almost as large as his ego plastered to his slightly bruised, tattooed face. He had a certain Jedi to thank for those souvenirs—Obi-Wan's attempt at an ambush when he'd woken up hadn't gone very well for either of them. They travelled down a well-worn path that the Master knew all too well; he didn't need a blaster nudging him in the back to know when to turn. If he closed his eyes, Obi-Wan could almost imagine he was headed to the Chancellor's office with Mace and Yoda, giving another report to the respectful head of the Republic. Almost, for his heart knew better; the dull ache from when he had learned of Mace's demise was still there, as were all the other Jedi lost during that night. He doubted that there were even any still alive. Order 66 had claimed most of them, and he had been too weak willed to stop Anakin from hunting more. It was his fault, he knew that now. He was the one who had failed to train Anakin properly. He was the one who insisted Anakin's relationship with Padme was nothing more than mere friendship, though he knew better. He was the one sent to stop his former apprentice from doing any more harm, only to have the moves _he _had taught Anakin against him, the one kept alive after so many fell, the one who stood by and did _nothing_ while his comrades fought for the light and died. He was the one who would never be free of his guilt.

Finally, the clones stopped in front of the enormous double doors to the Emperor's office. Two peeled away and replaced the ones guarding the door, while Hardeen grabbed Obi-Wan's arm, punched the controls and shoved him forward as the doors opened. Obi-Wan stumbled a bit but caught himself just in time; he wouldn't want to look foolish in front of a Sith Lord, now would he? His eyes greedily drank in his surroundings—it may not have been the most inviting place at the moment, nor were its occupants, but it was the most familiar place he had been in so long…

There were the plush circular chairs and couches, sculptures with the style he now recognized as Sith trademarks—_how could we not see that before?—, _the bas relief depicting Jedi verses Sith during the Great Hyperspace War—_stupid, stupid, he was mocking us the whole time and we never noticed—,_the large panoramic view-styled transparisteel window—_Mace was murdered there, don't look, don't focus on it—_

"Master Kenobi," Sidious stood from his position in front of the window, eyes glinting with menace and triumph. His smile, so false and full of malice, was reminiscent of a Nexu's, just before it pounced on its prey, "So nice of you to visit. I was wondering when you would stop by."

"Hardly," Obi-Wan snorted. Donning his Jedi façade once again, he squared his shoulders and looked straight into Sidious's eyes—eyes that made him want to do nothing more than curl up in a safe little corner like a youngling with a bad dream, "It is rather unfortunate that you had to send one of your messengers to retrieve me."

Hardeen looked confused and scowled, barely understanding the small jibe at him through the pleasantries being exchanged. "Look, I got yer Jedi. Hand over my pay," he demanded. Sidious turned his gaze towards him as if finally noticing his presence. His eyes roamed over the bounty hunter critically for a moment; studying him as he would an animal.

"Ah, yes, the faithful bounty hunter, whose loyalties lie with his credits. A deal is a deal, after all, I am a man of my word," Sidious waved his hand, sending two Red guards hurrying over to the bounty hunter. But instead of handing over credits, the guards grasped Hardeen by his forearms. He struggled and spit curses at them, writhing to escape their steel holds. "Unfortunately, I also happen to be the most powerful being in the Galaxy. Your loss."

"What the hell is this?" Hardeen shouted as the guards forced him down to his knees.

Sidious smiled, "_This_ is what you should have expected. I have no use for you anymore, and I cannot simply let you back onto the streets after today. I am feeling generous today, so you will continue serving your sentence until further notice."

The bounty hunter's eyes widened as he was half-dragged, half-carried out of the room. Obi-Wan wanted to grin—the words were so eerily similar to what Hardeen had said to Jari, just seconds before he killed her. A tiny sense of justice welled inside him, until Sidious focused his attention on his Jedi guest once again.

"I am afraid I cannot stay for too long, my friend," he sneered, "I am expecting my apprentice sometime soon, and I expect he will be very angry. He seems to have lost something."

"And you found it," Obi-Wan said dryly, "Congratulations. Will you be returning it anytime soon?"

The Sith Lord shook his head. "No, no, I'm afraid the rules apply to the "Finder's Keeper's" logic this time. But what to do with it?" He began circling around the Jedi, looking him up and down," You are powerful, I will admit, Master Kenobi. But it is not the raw, untrained power I would have preferred. I do remember considering taking _you_ under my wing instead of Maul. You had so much potential when you were younger—but too much Light, that was the problem. So much potential wasted under the tutelage of the Jedi. No, I simply cannot have you as an apprentice."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Hmm, but an acolyte, maybe? We shall see depending on if the punishments Lord Vader will set are severe enough." His lips twisted into what Obi-Wan assumed to be a smirk. His confusion must have radiated through the Force—punishments?

"What are you rambling on about now, old man?" the Jedi asked, wondering if the Sith had just gone insane.

Practically cackling with glee, Sidious sat down at his desk and folded his hands, "Manners, my boy, manners. And I am merely thinking of the possibilities of how my apprentice shall react when he finds out his….hmm…_plaything_ escaped. I expect he shall not be please with you." Sidious's nose wrinkled with distaste at the word _plaything_; obviously he thought Anakin could do better. _Well_.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in bewilderment, "What…?" Without further ado, the Sith pressed a button on the holodisplayer. A blue holographic image popped up, depicting a Security cam in Bast Castle. Obi-Wan realized it was the footage of Hardeen's attack, but it was…altered. There, lightsaber in hand, was Obi-Wan, cutting down Taymi and Jek and Shylaya as the bounty hunter blew open the door, the unlikely duo escaping through the smoldering hole. It was obviously faked, but now the Jedi understood what Sidious intended.

The Sith in question saw his look of realization, sneering, "You didn't think I would let the blame fall on me, did you?"

**I can't promise when I'll update again, but with summer almost here I can practically guarantee the chapters will come out faster. Please review! Like, really please! I'm celebrating getting One Hundred reviews on this fic! That's the first time I've had more than double digits! :D thanks so much, you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's late again, I had a bit of writer's block with this. *Sadness*. It's more of a filler chapter than a plot-twister or something like that. Anyway…**

"It just doesn't add up."

Vader turned away from his Master's scrutinizing gaze, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. He was exhausted and irritable and _nothing made sense_. What Sidious was telling him was…impossible. Obi-Wan—killing innocents? It was absurd. His Obi-Wan would _never _waste innocent lives; then again, his Obi-Wan wouldn't run away either.

_He never loved you, _the Voice hissed, _He fed you honeyed words while poisoning your heart with lies._ Anakin's heart constricted painfully at those words, the small inkling of fear that they might be true growing larger. Every day, it seemed, the Voice cut into his thoughts more and more. When he first turned Sith, the visions and nightmares of death vanished, only to be replaced by a raspy, wicked voice that he assumed was the equivalent to a conscience in Jedi. The Voice had only made itself known few times during the first few months, but now it was a constant battle to hear himself think. It whispered to him, goaded him, offering advice for the cruelest ways to deal with his enemies. It also apparently had a _very_ strong opinion about Obi-Wan.

Sidious glided smoothly over to the panoramic window where his apprentice stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, my boy," he said apologetically, reverting back to the fatherly figure that he used when Skywalker had come to his office complaining of his Master and the Council; it was the only real way to get through to the boy when he was upset, "But what I say is true. Somehow, Kenobi contacted that bounty hunter Hardeen and enlisted his services in escaping. Our forces managed to catch them just before they managed to put their plot to destroy the Imperial Senate, as well as me."

The Master barely refrained from wincing. He made a small slip-up and Skywalker caught it; his brow furrowed slightly in thought.

"Hardeen? As in Rako? But…but I thought they were enemies? Hardeen hates him—"

"An obvious ploy to try and divert attention away from their cooperation with one another," Sidious wheedled, easily correcting his mistake. Years of being disguised as a politician paid off nicely, not that it was hard to convince his apprentice of anything; he had the foolish boy wrapped around his finger twice. A foolish boy, indeed; foolish but powerful, and that power was what secured his place as ruler of the galaxy.

Vader collapsed in one of the plush chairs in front of the desk, slinging an arm over his eyes. He felt drained and tired, and strangely upset. "I just don't get it. _Why_ would Ob-Kenobi do something so…irrational? I thought—" _I thought he loved me. I thought he was happy there, with me. _It didn't need to be said. He'd already come to terms with the fact that he'd fallen for the enemy, and had tried to make sure that love was returned. He loved Obi-Wan, and was allowed to as a Sith as he never was allowed as a Jedi. He'd been _sure_ Obi-Wan felt the same way…

The Sith could almost hear the Voice's dry, darkly-amused chuckle. _The Jedi are greedy; he took what you offered for the purpose of securing his own place in the galaxy. The Jedi are too proud to feel such petty emotions. They are scared of the consequences of acting on them. He played you and you let him. _Vader shook his head and opened his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to banish the whisperings of doubt. Force, he was so tired…

Sidious understood quite enough about his apprentice's feelings for that damned Jedi; feelings he was working hard to remove, before Kenobi successfully reverted Vader back to the Light. Sighing as if it pained him, the Sith Lord tapped the control for the holodeck wordlessly, motioning for Vader to watch. His satisfaction grew as Vader's eyes turned from shock to rage as the altered holofilm showed the same scene he'd shown Kenobi, cold, unyielding hate settling in the dark gold depths as they met his Master's.

"What do you suggest I do, my Master?"

The elder man waved his hand almost casually, as if dismissing Kenobi entirely. "I will leave the punishments up to you, Lord Vader. But," Sidious leaned forward, his voice becoming a warning, "I suggest you not let your passions take over again, my apprentice. It would not do well for _either_ of you."

Jaw clenched, Vader nodded tightly before storming out of the office, the Force a swirling storm cloud around him, leaving Sidious behind to gloat in his victory.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat with his back against the cool metal wall, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes closed in deep concentration. Ignoring Hardeen's complaining and cursing, the Jedi was—slowly—making progress. He could _feel_ the Force swirling and eddying around him, sensed the glow of the many beings surrounding him, but he just couldn't _grasp_ it. It was frustrating, yes, but he needed to remain calm, to breathe. Frustration would only serve to hinder his progress. He had learned from experience that the collar would give a nasty shock if he managed to access the Force; it was already heating up. If he could just focus…

A sharp hiss escaped his lips as the collar crackled with low-powered energy; not powerful enough to incapacitate or injure, but painful enough to stop the Jedi in his tracks. Sighing dejectedly, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and once again scanned the tiny cell for an escape, anything he could use as a weapon, any underestimated crack or seam that would help. Once again, he found nothing. The walls were seamlessly smooth, the only object in the room (a standard 'fresher that he'd rather not think about, lest his sense of smell betray him), and the only exit was an impenetrable golden plasma wall, the generators of which were impossible to reach. Even if he _did_ manage to find a way out of the cell, he was still thirty stories above the only exit floor, not to mention the about one-hundred-plus shock troopers constantly patrolling the prison.

Obi-Wan sighed again and tucked his head into his arms, squeezing his eyes back shut as he felt a raging headache coming on from the extended energy used trying to open the collar. If someone were to have told him months earlier that he would be imprisoned in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, he would have….well, first he would have assumed they were a Separatist agent about to frame him. Then if that checked out, he would have brushed them off as insane. Never, not once in all his years of being a Jedi, would he have _ever_ thought he would be _behind_ the plasma field that kept the galaxy's most dangerous criminals at bay. Yes, Obi-Wan had been in a cell exactly like this before; his time as a certain damnable bounty hunter had given him much more insight to the felonious world than he'd have liked. But that had been an act. The Jedi had been quite certain he wasn't truly charged with any crimes or sentenced with more penalties than he could count. Obi-Wan had known that if things went south, he could most likely count on a fellow Council member or Knight to get him out of the situation and help him with any "aggressive negotiations" that would have been needed. Actually having _been_ imprisoned, _being_ a real wanted "criminal", was nerve-wracking and, he would admit to himself, slightly terrifying. Having no plan, no escape route, no backup, not even a single being on his side, made the situation seem hopeless.

And then there was Anakin.

After the disastrous visit with Palpatine, Obi-Wan was in no particular hurry for Anakin to arrive. He was fairly certain he could talk Anakin out of whatever Sithly punishment he had in store once his anger ebbed, although his former apprentice had a history of holding grudges. What worried the Jedi most was just how Anakin would react to being shown the security recording; if any part of the way Anakin had acted in the last few months, Obi-Wan was quite sure he wouldn't react positively to his "escape".

"Having fun, Kenobi?" Hardeen leered, having noticed the Jedi's failed attempt to remove the collar.

"Oh, shut up," Obi-Wan snapped, lifting his head to send the bounty hunter a withering glare. To add insult to injury, the clones in charge of escorting the two captives to the Detention Center had come up with the brilliant idea of shutting them both up in the same cell, leaving Obi-Wan at the mercy of a very irate Rako—and vice-versa. The bruises both men sported were proof enough of how little they agreed on anything.

Hardeen shot back a scowl worthy of Mace Windu. "Hey, it's yer fault we're in this mess!"

"Yes, it's entirely my fault that _you_ captured _me_ and were subsequently double-crossed. My bad," the Jedi drawled, voice practically dripping with sarcasm, smirking when Hardeen's fists tightened.

"If you di'nt—"

The bounty hunter was interrupted by two red-armored shock troopers flashing off the plasma wall, a third marching in and nudging Obi-Wan with his blaster. "Your Master is back on planet," the clone told him, his monotone voice muffled by his helmet, "He wants us to bring you to his quarters. Now."

_Master? _He had a bad feeling about this.

**I really don't like the way this one came out, but I think the next chapter will be better. Again, I will try for a speedier update, but with summer here I can almost promise it will be within the month! Probably a week or two. Also, while I have your attention, there's a new story I started with my friend Canino called "Deceiver". It's Canino's first Fanfiction, and if you guys could check it out that'd be really cool of you. You might even get a cyber-cookie! J It's confusing at first, but with more chapters it'll get better, I promise. Wait for chapters two and three, coming to an inbox near you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is exactly one week and four days later than the original plan, but I made it extra-long to make up for the wait—which means I'll be expecting extra-long reviews from all of you! ;-) Enjoy!**

The normal buzz of activity surrounding the building was silent, empty—even the mass of traffic avoided the structure whenever possible. Graffiti bombs scrawled over the base, signature statues guarding the entrance broken or toppled. The entire top of the Tower of First Knowledge, the only spire still made up of stone, had crumbled, revealing bits of the—now ruined—extensive Archives inside. Breezes carried wisps of ash coating the exterior from the fires that consumed the dwelling, hauntingly similar to the appearance wraiths writhing in torment. The Force around the stoic building was heavy with anguish, projecting still of the agony that had taken place months before. Even from as far away as the Senate Rotunda, the charred mass of bodies that were once proud warriors of the Force could be seen—either a reminder of the consequences of contradicting the Sith, or the mess no one had bothered to clean up.

Obi-Wan's heart constricted painfully at the sight, as with every time he managed to sneak a glance at the painfully familiar Temple. He hated that the hallowed halls had fallen into such ruin and disrepair, hated that once the symbol for peace and justice was now a hollow, broken remainder of a once-honored Order, hated that he did nothing to stop it. It was torture, sheer torture, to be so close and yet so far to a place that had been as comforting as the Force itself, the place he'd grown up in, trained in—the place that was his home…

_Not any longer…_

His hands clenched around the dirtied rag he held, struggling to breath out his anger, his hate. The emotions were becoming more frequent every day he spent in this blasted place, spurred on by the cloud of the Dark side that enveloped the Senate building long ago. He wasn't along; there were about twenty to thirty others in his position, some suffering more than him. Obi-Wan was just like any other slave now. There was no denying what they were. The corrupt senators and Imperials called them servants, but servants were given pay and allowed to leave, weren't they?

This particular penalty had been the last thing he expected—torture, sure, death, likely. Becoming nothing more than a household slave had been relatively low on the list of things he had to worry about when being escorted—none too gently—to Anakin's quarters. The Sith had gone on a complete rampage—screaming at and berating Obi-Wan for the better part of an hour, citing him as foolish and ten kinds of a spice-addled idiot, while said Jedi had tuned out most of his words and familiarized himself with his surroundings. It hadn't taken long; Anakin's quarters in the Senate building—now mainly used as a palace for Sidious, although the Imperial Senate did occasionally use the rooms—were strikingly similar to that of Bast Castle's. With a sad, almost bitter chill, the Jedi had realized Anakin's quarters were what used to be the office for the senator from Naboo. It seemed his wayward padawan hadn't really gotten over his wife. Obi-Wan hadn't exactly known how to feel about that. Eventually, Anakin had calmed down enough to think rationally again, and had told him that by all means he _should _be punished severely for ignoring the warning about escape attempts—not to mention the alleged "attempt" on Palpatine's life. Exasperated, the Jedi had tried to explain himself, but was cut off by Anakin's harsh "Save it". With an almost contrite gesture, the Sith had offered a small smile and offered resolution by stating that all would be forgiven if Obi-Wan assured him that he still loved him.

And that was when reality had hit him square in the face.

_Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for a moment in shock, realizing that the Sith had no intentions of listening to his side of the story, no interests in deciding whether or not he was really "guilty" of running away and plotting murder. His mind had already been made up; all he wanted to do was make sure everything would be the same and Obi-Wan wouldn't try to escape again. He didn't trust the Jedi enough to believe him._

_His instinct told him to comply, that it would be easier on them both to just agree to Anakin's terms and continue with his—Qui-Gon's—plan the way he had been doing so. His heart told him the same, still intent on finding any way to rescue the boy he loved from falling deeper into the darkness, to make everything _right_ again. But he was done lying. He was done pretending to be happy, done with his former padawan's dominant attitude, done sitting around doing nothing while others risked their lives to fix _his_ mistake. He was done dealing with the Sith._

_Shaking his head, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said, looking at the man opposite him, "But I just can't do that." Shock and pain rippled across the dull yellow gaze of Anakin's eyes; he physically took a bewildered step back, hurt and confused. _

_"But—I—," the Sith stuttered, eyebrows furrowing in uncertainty. His master had been right; Obi-Wan _had_ been using him. It didn't take long for his anger to return. "So this was all a lie? You never really loved me?" Vader demanded. He chose to ignore the Voice cackling wickedly in the back of his mind._

_"I did; once," Obi-Wan said softly, hoping his voice wouldn't betray the slew of nearly overpowering emotions boiling inside him, "You were too taken with Padme to notice." The remark hit home; Anakin's expression briefly flickered with pain and remorse, but the Sith banished that easily._

_"And what changed that? Padme's gone, so why did you—?"_

_"Why?" Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly, "You honestly want to know _why_? You destroyed my home, you killed the only family I've ever had, and you want to know _why_?! How could I love someone like that, someone who betrays the people who care about him, who murders the youngling who look up to him, Masters that trusted him—?"_

_Vader growled, smashing his fists against the wall, "They never trusted me—they hated me! They were jealous of my power and wanted me gone!" Breathing heavily, he added almost as an afterthought, "Not even you trusted me."_

_"I trusted you with _everything_! And _look_ where it's gotten me!" Obi-Wan screamed just as vehemently, months of pent up rage and suppressed emotions finally having an outlet. Both men stared each other down, panting as they glared daggers at each other; neither backed down. Eventually, Vader remarked in a barely-repressed tone that the Jedi would regret toying with him. Obi-Wan hadn't bothered to respond; he knew the Sith would make good on his promise._

The sound of advancing footsteps broke the Jedi out of his self-pitying stupor, sending him quickly back to the task at hand as two black-armored Clones rounded the corner. All of the Clones in the Senate building had been replaced with a newer generation of their brothers, signified by the white stripes running down the middle of their midnight armor. These new Clones were just as loyal and obeying, but to an almost extreme degree. Programmed with no scruples whatsoever, they listened only to their superiors, treating anyone and anything with a lower rank then them heartlessly. They were exceptionally cruel to the slaves here, beating and tormenting them whenever the chance arose—Obi-Wan was no exception.

Silently praying to the Force that they would pass him by, the Jedi Master pretended to be absorbed in the particular task at the moment—cleaning one of the many windows in Palpatine's office and being thankful the Sith Lord wasn't in the room at the moment—to no avail as the pair stopped behind him. Instead of simply speaking to him like a normal being, one of the Clones decided to grab his attention by striking him in the side with a low-energy stun baton. Grunting, Obi-Wan kept his gaze toward the window without a word, cursing inwardly at their smirks and his now aching side. He chose to ignore the soft snicker of "Jedi scum", gritting his teeth and rubbing a hand over the sore injury.

Possibly the worst part of being captured by Anakin was how well the Sith knew him—likely better than he knew himself. His former apprentice knew exactly how to handle "breaking a Jedi", as he'd put it, having been one for so long and remembering situations other foes had put them both through. Their enemies had never quite gotten what they'd wanted by causing the Master pain, so torture was—for the most part—out. Simply killing Obi-Wan and being done with him for good hadn't worked for him either—no matter what happened, the Jedi knew part of Anakin still cared enough to not be able to let him go. No, but the Sith knew _exactly_ how to handle the situation. He knew Obi-Wan could never stand being powerless, helpless, humiliated. What better way to get revenge than to force the Jedi to serve him instead? Anakin pleased in ordering his captive to do servant's work; cooking, cleaning, tending to whatever kriffing need the Sith demanded as if he were nothing more than a common Coruscanti laborer needing a few extra credits to get by. He delighted in seeing Obi-Wan frustrated at having no control whatsoever over the situation, something he knew irked his former Master deeply. Learning from certain past mistakes, Anakin had intimidated the other slaves so as for them to ignore the Jedi completely; no one talked to or even looked directly at Obi-Wan for fear of Vader's rage. In the aspect of their physical relationship, nothing had changed. Anakin still teased him with uncomfortable touches and bruising kisses, smirking when he tensed in disgust. Obi-Wan was still expected to let Anakin have his way with him at night before being kicked—literally, _kicked_—out of the bed and forced to sleep on an uncomfortable pallet nearly half his size on the floor. He was supposed to count himself lucky; unlike other Imperials in the building, Anakin didn't like to share, but he constantly threatened to if the Jedi ever acted up. The Sith wasn't against beatings, though—whether it be him or a clone that punished the captive for not following orders, he couldn't care less. He'd made the perfect hell for Obi-Wan. There was no hope that he would ever escape, no hope that Anakin would suddenly become kinder to his slave. He had been most pleased when the troublesome Jedi had begun to respond to his commands with a soft "yes, Master", when he'd stopped outright refusing to do anything until threatened of joining Rako once more. The Sith had—finally—broken the Jedi. And the Jedi had stopped caring.

Obi-Wan was sick and tired of having to obey Anakin's every wish, but he had ceased fighting the life Anakin so obviously wanted him to live. The episode with Hardeen had blown an enormous hole in his mission to turn his former padawan light again, and after hearing no word from Qui-Gon since arriving on Coruscant—he suspected Sidious's interference on that—Obi-Wan had given up. He, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan to the great Master Jinn and member of the esteemed High Council, was stuck for the rest of his life cleaning the messes of rotten Imperial senators. He almost wished he were back on Vjun, the situation was so dire. But standing in Sidious's office, staring at the Temple and longing to be back in the safe, if charred, walls, he knew it was his fault he was in this mess. For not noticing the extent of Anakin's relationship with Padme, the darkness coiling around his padawan's heart. For failing to defeat Anakin when he had the chance on Mustafar, failing to regain the close trust on Vjun, failing to—

"Obi-Wan?"

Surprised at hearing his name called in such a soft tone, the Jedi turned to see none other than a very shocked Bail Prestor Organa standing in the middle of the room, datapad loosely dangling from his hand. Relief at seeing the Jedi alive and confusion as to why he was washing the Emperor's windows warred in his brown eyes, a small half-frown marking his face.

"Bail?" he whispered, not daring to believe that someone he knew, someone he was _friends_ with, was actually before him. Obi-Wan felt a grin starting to form, nearly giddy at seeing the Senator after months of no one but Anakin and Imperials. Bail quickly crossed the space between them, dropping the datapad and grasping Obi-Wan by the forearms, the Jedi returning the gesture of greeting from Alderaan.

"What are you—how—you're alive?" he questioned, searching his friends face, "I—we thought you died on Mustafar! Master Yoda thought Anakin…how—?"

"It's a rather long story," Obi-Wan replied meekly, grinning. Bail's shoulders slumped in relief as he returned the grin and briefly embraced the Jedi, stepping back as he released him.

"I'd love to hear it—but maybe somewhere more private? My office?"

Obi-Wan allowed himself to be herded out the door and led down to the Alderaanian Senator's quarters, pretending to be serving the Senator when clones or Imperials crossed their paths. He crashed heavily on the plush couch as Bail busied himself with fussing over the Jedi, applying bacta to a few minor wounds and heating some food because "honestly, you're much too thin, have you even been eating?". Finally satisfied that the Jedi was indeed taken care of, having been chased away when he'd insisted on retrieving a fresh set of clothing to replace the worn out black outfit donned on Vjun, Bail rested his elbows on his knees and insisted on hearing what had happened after the Purge. Nursing a mug of hot tea and far more comfortable than he had been in a while, Obi-Wan recounted everything up to the point when Bail had found him for what seemed like the third time, leaving out a few details about Anakin that the Senator did _not_ need to know. There weren't many that he did; he trusted Bail, but some things were far too personal. The Senator cursed when he told of the incident with Palpatine and Rako and how Anakin had taken the Sith Master's word over his, stating that he wasn't surprised and Sidious was a manipulative bastard. Obi-Wan was given a sympathized look when he finished, but before Bail could respond, he had to know something.

"Bail…Padme…did she…?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but felt he owed it to the woman. Bail's expression told him everything he wanted to know.

Shaking his head slowly, the Senator 's voice cracked when he spoke, "She-she died after Mustafar. Artoo-Detoo managed to fly her ship to a mining base on Poliss Massa while Threepio contacted me and Master Yoda. The medical droids told us she had lost the will to live, but she managed to give birth before she—passed. Leia—"

"And Luke," Obi-Wan finished for him, his own voice barely more than a mournful whisper. Padme Amidala had been a very close friend of his, one he trusted and cared for deeply. He's suspected as much with her death, Anakin seemingly forgetting about his wife entirely, mentioning how she was gone. It sickened him that Anakin could kill his wife—the very reason he had turned to the Sith—and move on without losing any sleep on the matter. So much for Sidious's promise to keep her alive, then.

Bail gave him a strange look, and Obi-Wan realized the Senator had no idea how he knew of the twins, or their names. "How is Leia?" he asked, changing the subject, "She's not—"

"Leia is fine; great, actually. She looks more like her mother every day—smart like her too." He was glad to see Bail smile wistfully at the mention of his adopted daughter, knowing Leia was safe with the Senator.

"And Sidious does not know anything?"

Bail's smile disappeared, a frown marring his features instead. "I assume he suspects something, but as long as I don't get in the way of his plans then he wouldn't care. The only problem is, I seem to be doing that a lot lately," His eyebrows rose innocently while matching a wicked grin; Obi-Wan suddenly remembered just why they got along so well in the first place. "Mon Mothma, the new Senator from Naboo, a few others and I have been working to pass a few bills that would make his grand scheme a little tougher. Nothing's worked, so far, but we have to try. Speaking of which, what is your plan this time? How do you intend to escape?"

The Jedi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unconsciously rubbing the skin of his neck that met the metal collar. "There is no plan, Bail," he whispered softly, not meeting the other man's eyes. He tried to quell the rising sense of shame and embarrassment heating his cheeks. Taking a breath, he explained, "I suspect the dear Emperor does not appreciate my continued ability of living through his plans. It's only a matter of time before he decides I've been alive too long."

The Senator gave him a look of sheer shock. "So you're just waiting for the moment he decides to kill you?"

"Basically," Obi-Wan shrugged, "I've honestly given up trying to survive. There is no way to escape, and nowhere to run besides. I doubt Anakin will be in a forgiving mood anytime soon, and there is no way in all the Corellian hells that I am going to spend the rest of my days servicing the great Lord Vader. All I can really do is hope for a quick death and cause Sidious as much trouble as I can before I go."

Bail sighed deeply, "I know how you feel. The little whelp has been getting on my very last nerve since before the war ended. I know it's childish of me, but I try to return the favor whenever I can."

Snickering, Obi-Wan replied, "Please get one in for me too. _No one_ should have to wash and fold his 'delicates'." Both men laughed at that, probably harder than was warranted. It wasn't that funny, not really, but the stress of the past months left little to laugh at. And for the first time since Utapau, the Jedi felt an enormous weight lifted off his shoulders—it only lasted a second, but when it came crashing down he felt lighter, freer. He at least had someone on his side still.

Their mood was dampened somewhat as the doorchime went off in the other room, both hearing the door open without the visitor waiting for a reply. Obi-Wan stood and sighed; mostly likely Anakin was wondering where he was and tracked his Force signature here—that or he was becoming paranoid. A glance in the mirror showed Bail a questioning Vader entering his office, not yet catching sight of the two. He smiled as a sudden, brilliant idea came to him—maybe he could help Obi-Wan get the last laugh.

Making sure Vader had spotted them, Bail dropped his voice so the Sith couldn't hear them as he headed towards the pair. "I think I know how to help you with that," he whispered, smiling sadly at Obi-Wan's quizzical look, "I apologize in advance for this, Obi-Wan."

Before he could word his confusion, the Jedi found his mouth pressed against the Senator's in a surprise kiss—which he was ripped away from by a furious Darth Vader.

**Before you say anything, no. This is not a Bail/Obi-Wan romance. I have been exploring the possibility of that pairing but not in this story. Bail's intentions were solely on frustrating Anakin—and I think we all can agree Anakin deserved it too! I really want to promise an update soon, but I can't. I will try my best though. PS: Manipulative bastard quote by Greysilhouette. I just couldn't help but use it ; )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy birthday to me! :-) An especially fast update as my gift to you! Enjoy it now, because I don't know when I'll be able to do this week-long stint again. **

Obi-Wan stumbled as he was dragged out the door by an iron grip on his wrist, managing to catch a glimpse of Bail's triumphant smirk before the door slid shut behind them. Mutedly, he could sense Anakin's anger even through the Force-suppressors of the collar—meaning he was dealing with a very, very angry Sith—but his mind was still in shock. It would have been nice if Bail had warned him in some way, rather than having all the grace of a hormonally-charged teenager. Still in his dazed state, the Jedi briefly entertained the thought of just how deep the Senator's feelings for him ran, but he banished it almost immediately—Bail was just doing what Obi-Wan had—jokingly—asked, and definitely not if the loving way he spoke of Breha had anything to say about the matter. In some part of his mind, he rather enjoyed it; Bail's kisses were much gentler and more pleasant than Anakin's, what without the biting and roughness and force being applied to his chapped lips, not that he had any intention of letting said Sith know. The Senator said he tried to get on his last nerve, and by the look of things, it had worked. The door to Bail's office had barely shut before the younger man whirled on him.

"So this is what happens when I leave? I let you out of my sight for less than an _hour_, and you screw around with…with…_Organa_?" Anakin's mechanical grip tightened around Obi-Wan's wrists, violent golden eyes boring into icy blue.

Obi-Wan wrenched his wrist out of the mechno's clutch, rubbing at the tender skin while glaring at the Sith. "I was not _screwing around_ with Senator Organa. We were merely…getting to know one another after a long absence in each other's company."

"I CAN SEE THAT!" the Sith roared, fists clenched in anger. The older man merely rolled his eyes and muttered a few choice words under his breath. "What I _can't_ see is why you were stupid enough to think you could get away with fucking around with a Senator behind my back!"

"I can assure you nothing happened of the sort,"Obi-Wan retorted coldly, "Furthermore, I don't see how it is any of your concern what I do with someone who happens to be my friend."

Anakin took a threatening step towards the Jedi, snarling, "It's my _concern_ because you _belong _to me!"

"I don't belong to _anyone_!" He was shouting now, tired of Anakin's—Vader's, he was Vader now, there was no denying it any longer—domineering attitude, snapping after suffering through months of degradation, "I'm sure a former slave such as yourself can understand that, yes?" It was a cheap defense, meant to cut deep by overstepping the boundaries they'd established years before by a parsec. And it worked almost scarily well; Vader's eyes narrowed to slits, nostrils flared, the Force swirling menacingly around him. Too well, in fact. The Jedi suddenly found himself being slammed against the nearest wall, knocking over a no doubt priceless vase from some dusty old artist from yesteryear off of the pedastool, Vader's hands clenched in the front of his tunic and lifting him slightly off the ground.

The Sith's eyes were mere centimeters from his own, cold, unyielding, and frightfully hateful. "_Never_. Think that you have the right to bring up my past again. _Ever_," he hissed, dropping the older man with a thud. He would have elaborated, Obi-Wan was sure, but his comlink beeping urgently called his attention away from his prey for a moment. Cursing as he checked the message on it, Vader focused on the Jedi once more, growling, "Get back to my quarters immediately. I'll deal with you when I'm finished with this sleemo," giving him a rough shove for good measure.

Jaw clenched, barely refraining from outright kicking Vader in a place where the stars don't shine, Obi-Wan nodded tightly before turning on his heel and starting to walk away. Behind him, Vader scoffed and softly muttered, "Slut."

Obi-Wan fist connected with Vader's jaw in a heartbeat. There was a satisfying _crack_ as the Sith's head smacked against the floor, a small sense of pride and victory at the dazed and confused look in his eyes. A clone rushed forward and clicked his safety off, but he needn't have worried. Obi-Wan had no intention of running off; it was pointless anyways. He wouldn't last five seconds in the corridor alone. The Jedi stood calmly with his arms crossed over his chest as Vader shoved himself onto his elbows, rubbing the blooming purple bruise on his jaw with his flesh hand. His expression was part lightning, part pathos. "How _dare_ you!" he hissed, getting to his feet and storming over to where the Jedi was raising an eyebrow at him in an almost amused fashion. He swung a punch towards Obi-Wan's head, but the older man grabbed it with one hand and twisted it behind his back, shoving him forward. The Sith stumbled a bit but managed to regain his balance as the clone pressed his weapon against the back of the Jedi's shirt. Regarding Obi-Wan with cold, furious yellow eyes, Vader crossed his arms in a perfect imitation of the man standing before him.

"I suggest," he snarled, "That you control yourself, lest you find yourself in a worse situation than you are already in."

"Why bother?" Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled in almost bitter amusement, "I am not afraid of you, Anakin. You can torture me or kill me however many ways you want; I won't care anymore either way. Because unlike you, I am not a coward who ruins others' lives when he doesn't get what he wants."

Vader didn't speak for a moment, staring his former friend down. Finally—"So be it," he hissed, gesturing for the clone whose rifle had by now nearly torn a hole into the back of Obi-Wan's shirt to lead the Jedi away. Obi-Wan followed with all the grace and aplomb of a Jedi Master, ignoring the single tear that had rolled down his cheek when he wondered what had happened to the sweet boy he had all but raised, who had been fiercely adverse to others' suffering, who he'd loved as a brother, and later, more than so.

But Obi-Wan steeled his reserve when he finally accepted the fact that the Anakin he knew was gone.

**I know, I know—it's really short. This is just a filler chapter. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be well worth the wait. Trust me, you will ****_not_**** want to miss the next time I update—which I can almost positively say will happen within a month, probably less. Remember, AxO likes to get reviews for her birthday ;-)**


End file.
